Twisted Crown
by kittygirl998939
Summary: Seems the contest for Queen of the Magical World is back on, but this time the daughters of Chocolat Meilleure and Vanilla Mieux are the contestants. So watch out boys and girls of the human world because your hearts are about to be plucked by to magicall gifted girls. Manga Versed.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

You'll only know how long i been working on some thing like this!

i am a big fan of magical girls no matter what types of geners they come in since Sailor Moon, CardCaptorSakura, and Mermaid Melody are my top favorites. I just got into Sugar Sugar Rune years back when i was a freshman in high school, But never wrote a ff about it.

* * *

The dark sky above a young long blonde haired pulled into a complex braid was young man in his mid-teens. His choice in clothing were those dark jeans tailored to showoff those toned legs under neither. A waist length sweater that was tied his narrow waist that was hand knitted and made of yarn. Worn over his longed sleeved fitted tee in white and blue coloring with usual design on it. His footwear was made up socks that went up to his calves covered by comfortable sneakers. Hanging around his neck was a circular, platinum pendent with small cross sticking from its sides and bottom. Upon a braided silver fibers that was neatly tucked up the collar of his sweater.

"Sorry I am late Dissain." A famine voice called out to him.

If he felt like turning like around to greet a middle-aged woman who still had young filled glow to her aged form. Other then designer coat and calf length boots made for Italian leather she wore. There wasn't much to her in looks since this boy's uninterested amber colored eyes barely looked at her. This was where he faked an expression of being glad to see her as she stepped further toward him.

Just she didn't know it wasn't her actually being here that made him place a fake smile of the sight of her. Since it was the already formed heart shaped crystal of Violet coloring that lay in her chest. Glow alone told him that the fiery passion she been carrying for him was ready to be plucked. Acting quickly so he wouldn't lose this one before his scheduled appointment would show.

"Sugar, Sugar, Rune...Hard Candy Rune!" He whispered into the air, "That heart is mine."

Reaching out between the ever-enclosing space between him self and this older woman with just one his pointer fingers. Using a spell long taught to him by his mother to remove heart shaped crystals. That ended up coming to him when the spell he chanted removed it safely from the woman chest. Into the pendent that he been wearing the crystal heart would enter leaving woman intact. She gently regained consciousness trying to remember why she came here instead of going home. Upon looking around she couldn't find someone to help her figure out why she was here.

Forgetting in away that the person she came here to see had walked away after getting what he wanted. Who had walked away from the area to hurry and greet the people he was sent to escort. Since these visitors were coming from a place called the Magical World he once visited as youth. Being late in picking them up was going to get him in trouble with person he been living with. Aside from the fact he knew these visitors from their early childhood when he visited the Magical World.

"Why couldn't it not is on a school night?" He hatred this.

Being sent out to pick up two people he barely remembered was something he rather not be doing at time like this. He was excepting an enchanted item from the regular delivery guy he always barely understood. Being in middle of town on night of a crescent moon just made him feel weird. Leaving him to stand there and look up just when a blinding light of some kind appeared before him. Making him slip off a bracelet from his wrist and toss it out into the air above his head. Where within second it turned into a levitating Oriental rug he ordered to catch two figures in the sky.

Into the air it flew working on its owner's orders to catch two girls falling at rapid speed toward the ground. These two girls were around the same age of being pre-teens and height around 4'5". The only difference between the both of them were their taste in clothing and hairstyles it seemed. Coloring of their hair, eyes, and skin made them look like twins if good look wasn't taken. Leaving the two to be told apart after the flying carpet caught them falling in mid-air rather quickly.

Bringing both safely to the ground they would have crashed into if they weren't caught in time. One of the traits that told them apart already was on started complaining about the ride carpet provided. Leaving other one to look forward to landing so he or she could look upon Dissain'd face. Making ride a smooth or rough one through twists and turns the carpet made through air currents. Where the landing upon the ground up a dust cloud that blocked Dissain's view of the visitors.

"Seems your use of words haven't changed, Toffy." Dissain knew one the people, "glasd your here dear Lolli."

Not like his greeting would calm the already angry sunlight blonde girl of 13 years dressed in frilly Goth outfit and foot wear. Wearing her long hair in shape of an infinity symbol with black ribbons tied into it. Minus the entire dark coloring her stockings and hair ornaments were only bright items she wore. Screaming at Dissain through her emerald colored eyes expressing her upset feelings.

Trying to calm her down was her own life time friend of same age with darker gold blond in wedged bob. Wearing this plaid print sundress with belted waist with solid, neo colors that had these matching socks, and Mary Janes. Failing in all wrong ways to get her companion to calm down.

"HOW CAN YOU AFFORD A FLYING CARPET? WHAT MADE YOU LATE IN PICKING US UP? DON'T GET ME STARTED ON ANYTHING ELSE!" This Toffy kept rambling on at Dissain.

Not like Lolli wanted to further listen to what Toffy had to say when she watched return to its master. By putting on Ariel display above Dissain's own head before converting into fibers that wrapped around his wrist. Forming a multi colored bracelet loosely hanging from around his wrist. This seemed amazing to this Lolli girl since this was the first time she saw actual magical carpet. Instead of addressing Toffy's behavior she ended up asking how far along he was in his own magical training.

"I would have gotten my new wand set if wasn't for YOU two."

Was the only answer that revealed he was further along he was able to purchase more advance items for his wand. Seemed he was interested in purchasing from plant item section of Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version]. The object was multi-purpose wand set for advanced students like Dissain. The set he was talking about was rose themed and was a limited time offer.

"WHO CARES ABOUT SOME FLOWER WHAT EVER AFTER WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH?" Toffy still wasn't calm.

"You think it was my idea to have picked you up?" Dissain asked her back.

This made Toffy quiet down for a mere second or two when she was reminded of what she was told. Before leaving the magical world with Lolli, they were told of Witch by name Jewel being their mentor/caretaker in human world. Whose was currently sheltering/teaching Dissain for his own individual studies, and was now doing the same for them.

"We going or do I have stay here and listen to you rant and rave? " Dissain started backing away from them.

Lolli was the one that summoned that little strength she had to tell Toffy to stop loudly speaking at her own brother. Before marching forward toward Dissain asking him what it has been like in human world. He smiled welcoming her to his side saying learning new thing everyday was surprisingly fun. Before she could ask about what the latest was Toffy wedged her self in between them. Forcing her way into the ever-shrinking gap between her own brother and best friend. Saying this world better has something interesting for her or she's going back home one way tomorrow.

* * *

A remodeled, three stories, townhouse made of red brick and steel located in middle of down town. Where a roof top garden made of flowers and bonsai trees on shelves under canopy cover rested. The same colored curtain obstructing people's view covered windows on each floor. Leaving the inside to only be viewed by the people whom would start living soon in this structure. Only thing that made an appearance within a building's first floor on a windowsill was small mammal. Its red eyes peered through the layers of glass that made up the window searching for someone.

He knew his master left to do the bibbing of the woman who owned this house and was his mentor. Just the concern alone was making the creature tingle up and down in spine for Dissain's safety. Making him think that he should have gone with his master to at least meet his new house maters. Not liking the fact that his master was even related to someone he never even met. All he could do was sit and wait for his master to show up when ever he was supposedly done.

"Still waiting for him to COME back." That familiar voice teased him.

Not like the creature was going to answer a woman whose many quirks was poking at people worried about. Instead preferred to stay quiet until he heard familiar sounds of footsteps from afar. Had him scampering off that windowsill when owners of the footsteps came near the house. Knowing when he made it to the locked front door that familiar face would show up. It just he size didn't allow him to even reach the knob that would pull open the door like he wanted. Left Jewel in her choice of her wardrobe to answer the send door before her doorbell was ring, someone knocked on her door, used her doorknocker, or pounded on the door's frame.

Leaving the door to open by this Jewel who ended up stepping aside when Toffy's fisted hand swung passed her. Making the girl skip a few steps when she had intended on pounding on her front door. As other two were left to come face to face with person the two girls would be living with, and learn from.

"I can't candidates for Queen of Magical World is happening to fast with only no opening for poor little Dissain." Jewel spoke in teasing tone.

"Forgot to tell you all." Dissain sighed.

He didn't want to bring up that Jewel's way of displaying affection was teasing people she knew or not knew. Not like Lolli cared since she grew up with Toffy's and Aunt Chocolat teasing her. Toffy and Dissain were use to it since growing up their mother, Chocolat, said and did things children shouldn't hear.

"Will girls if your didn't know by now I am Jewel one of the Shinco witch twins you girls must have heard about," She started her introduction. "While you girls compete for who will take the Queen slot under my guidance. You will study while gathering the most ecure or hearts that I'll add up in due time, got it girls?"

"What about him?" Toffy grabbed Dissain's sleeve and tugged him in to view.

Jewel just shrugged at that answer since Dissain's choose to be here was something that Toffy was figuring out. Lolli didn't really care why he was here since she was just glad to see him after so long. Leaving Dissain to want to go inside the house since it was getting chilly on front door's covered stoop.

"I have a delivery coming in if you haven't forgotten?" Dissain rudely reminds her.

Were where she stepped out of the way to allow him and the girls' entrance into her home closing the door behind them. Telling them unlike Magical World everything in this world is done or manipulated by magic. Going about how they would need to start learning how to do everything by hand. Before pointing the girls toward the newest copy of the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version]. That had been laying on the coffee table after Dissain looked through it hours ago.

"Master!" A squeal made his head turn.

Walking away from the chatty woman Dissain joined his familiar a kangaroo mouse of male gender. Who said his order had shortly arrived after he left the house to meet with the woman from his school. This placed a smile on Dissain's face when he reached out allowing the mouse on to him. Who hopped up the sleeve so he could come to rest on his shoulder as he picked up a small wooden box in the shape of a rose.

"This is one of those times Bethel," Dissain addressed the mouse, "and I like having you around you around."

"As long as I am useful." This Bethel happily squealed.

Conversation ended when Toffy grabbed the kangaroo mouse's tail hard enough she tugs him off her brother's shoulder. Her question toward her sibling was how far he gotten in his studies since last seeing him. She did this while swinging Bethel around like a yo yo while acting in rude matter. Not like it got her any where since Jewel reminds her how un lady like she was acting, and she needed to focus. Reminding her that Jewel had been in middle of explaining things and her lesson.

"You done bothering him?" She just stared at her.

Toffy ended up dropping Bethel onto the newly waxed wooden floor while whispering to her brother. Not like he cared about she had to say about wanting to talk later over what he been up too. Left him to turn on his heel and make his way toward the safety of the basement where he lived. Right behind him Bethel followed hopping after him as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Moving on..." Jewel turned toward the direction of the coffee table.

What she found was Lolli sitting on the sofa looking through the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version]. Just the sections that weren't sealed since only section she could few were first few pages. Last page next to the sealed section was purchasing beginner wands for 500 ecure. It seemed that Lolli had come to that page was eyeing silver wand before Toffy flopped down by her.

"Find anything interesting?" Toffy's question interrupted Lolli.

"Just picking through." She giggled.

Toffy knew the positive mood Lolli was due to the sight of Dissain stirring up the girl's emotions toward him. Since when the three of them were small children growing up in Magical World together. Lolli started to carry a crush on older Dissain with each passing year she was allowed to be near him. That seemed to behind the one of many reasons why Lolli wanted to become queen. Since she was already looking through the Mail-Order Book for what type wand she wanted.

"More like have a giggle-fest." Toffy shrugged.

"Well look at these thing we can purchase." Lolli hands Toffy the Mail-Order Book.

She flipped the free pages after setting the items on Toffy's stocking clad legs wanting her to look. She would as Jewel ended up placing individual envelopes on coffee table before them. Telling them the items inside is what they were going to need for tomorrow. When asked she was talking about by Lolli who had taken hold of her envelope interested.

"You'll be attending the same school Dissain been going to." Was Jewel's answer.

Lolli ended up smiling when she pulled out a Student ID and other items from the envelope liking everything. Toffy was to busy staring at the wand selection when she got to the page. She was trying to decide between a either a gold wand like what her mother had, or one her grandmother had. Got her slamming the book shut practically scream out her lungs. Not like her loud voice was going to be heard outside the walls of Jewel's home.

"Got to love human sound proofing," Jewel knocked on the walls, "Moving on."

She up explaining the whole 2nd floor had been set out as a living space for the girls to use while the stay ed here. Going on how they could find her on 3rd floor where she and her sister lived. The basement was where her brother been staying with attic and the first floor were opened to them.

"Anything else you girls want to know?" Jewel asked done with her little speech.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems even after adjusting to a life with magical tonch Toffy's raging angry sticks with her in the end. Doesn't mean her populartiy with boys at her new school will rise any high then what Lolli and Dissain leave in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

If you all only knew what i been through to get this done with with what's been happening to me this week alone!

* * *

Being in a world that is not flowing with magic would drive anyone uses to it up the wall over a certain length of time. That Dissain was able to adapt to right after coming to the world of humans. Lolli thought learning to do things by hand with out relaying on appearing on out of no where seemed refreshing. Jewel didn't have to lift a finger to move things around being a Master Witch and apart of Shinco twins. Leaving a very upset Toffy to adjust to the even getting dressed with snapped an of her fingers. All took place during early hours of weekdays when the girls started attending their human school. Within just in those few days started to get attention from fellow students. Allowing only the girls to collect only a few numbers of hearts with their very own lockets.

"How can you always get more then US?" Toffy greeted her brother with her usual question.

"Because I take advantage of it all." Was his usual answer.

"Ever heard of backing down with sexual vibes!" She wasn't backing down.

"It gives me an edge;" His left eyebrow started to twitch. "Not like your natural looks is going anything."

Lolli learned within the few days so stay away from the two of them having this conversation of sorts. Always finding her self-sitting somewhere counting up her hearts or minding her own business. It seemed the smile that spread across her face had to do with her crystal counting.

"Seems the late bloomer is finally budding." Jewel noticed the pile.

They're were 20 colored yellow heart stacked on top of each other that had to total up to 100 ecure. Right beside them all was a single Orange heart she had retrieved from a boy whom she barely knew, and met known through school on her first day. Each time that boy looked upon her face during those hours of education. A slight crush had been forming in his heart each passing day they met. Ended up being puckered from him after Lolli gathered to many yellow hearts. What she got was the Orange crystal that now laid before all of them to view openly.

"You know which wand you want?" Jewel asked Lolli be close to being able to purchase one.

Before she could answer about it possibly being the wand she had eyed for the first time she was out off. If wasn't for the loudening voices of Toffy and her brother conversation turned arguing. That consisted of Dissain taking most of his sister's verbally abuse as best his patience could take. Leaving him to mostly sit there unable to say a thing after Toffy started yelling at him. Making him think her mood from this morning was being released on him until she felt better.

"Guys!" Lolli points to a clock. "School starts in a few hours."

She knew getting in between them wasn't the best the idea when it came to one-side spats led by Toffy. Didn't means she was willing to take a risk since this time around Toffy couldn't use magic on her. Leaving her to actually walk between them with her back to Dissain she could face Toffy. Repeating what she had to say in bravest tone she could muster in her loudest voice. Dissain ended up agreeing by popping his face over one of Lolli's shoulders reaching over. The news didn't seem to agree with Toffy because of one action she wasn't getting seen too.

"Can't we use your magic carpet or flying broom?" She couldn't take the walking anymore.

This was where she came face to face with a levitating scroll that held certain rules that Jewel kept. Ended up appearing in front of Toffy with certain sentence highlighting it self before her eyes. Words 'no use of magical items are to be uses in front of humans during daytime hours unless otherwise'. Made Toffy reach out and try to ripped that scroll up if it didn't move back to it place on the wall. Leaving her in the presence of her brother and best friend just staring at her. One wasn't trying to laugh at his own sibling, as Lolli just wanted to get going before they were actually late.

"Here you go ." Jewel hands Toffy her backpack and other things.

This may have taken the items form the woman complaining how she was hating this whole walking thing. Didn't mean her companions were going to put up with her complaining for the rest of the morning. Since both had already heading for the door after gathering their own items. Had Dissain help Lolli with placing her school issued sweater on before pulling on his own. Smiles they exchanged between them seemed to friendly as the hands brushed every few minutes. All before they went the very door that Dissain would end up opening that Toffy took advantage of. By walking out the door right behind Lolli asking her how she got so many yellow hearts in teasing tone.

"Well..." She blushed at the thought.

Remembering when she used the peeping glass spell on her first day of attending the human school came to mind. What her magical aided eyes saw from many boys that glazed upon her for first time. Were crystal hearts of yellow coloring showing feelings of Surprise and fear made them selves known. She ended up plucking each day from same boys that looked upon her. To only end up with an Orange crystal form one the unnamed boys she hadn't come to know just yet.

"Leave her alone." Dissain figured Toffy's teasing matter was enough.

"What?" Toffy asked looking to him, "Should I try to figure out how you get so many."

Not like she got an answer form him and now blushing Lolli pass her answer yet again from either one of them. Passing her in silent their own matter as they walked out into the chilly morning air of the front porch. Would start walking down the steps to the sidewalk with angry Toffy right behind them. She tried her best to get them to still carry on a conversation while pacing her self to catch up with them. Meaning she was always two steps behind them during the whole walk.

Not noticing the opened front door ended up closing it self with out help from someone in front of behind it. The loud slam made Lolli stoop in place and jump into the air like a scared cat with hurt tail. Before she ended up grabbing the nearest thing to steady her beating heart and frighten demander. What she ended up grabbing was a patched up sleeve that belonged to stilled Dissain. He had to ground him self by stiffing up his body so he and Lolli wouldn't tumble on to the ground. Toffy started laughing at the sight of how Lolli freaked over Jewel's self closing door spinning on her heels.

"Still not use to it even if something like this is normal in Magical World." Dissain ignored Toffy's laughing.

He was given a gentle nod of her head as she tightly just held on to his arm still unable to let go. Knowing what he said about self-closing doors was a normal thing within the Magical World in which she came. Didn't mean her skittish tendencies hadn't changed even when she came to this world. Meant she was allowed to still hold on to him as they started up walking once more. Leaving Toffy behind as she laughed her self sore in the sides before noticing she was left behind.

Started her chasing after the pair shouting at them to slow down because of pace in which they walked. Lasted when they left the block of their residence by rounding a corner before crossing a street. Has the still walking to the other side still not slowing down for out of breath Toffy. Who wished with each step she took that she had a flying broom instead of having to walk. Still not getting any sympathy or conversation started from the people she was trying to catch up.

"Makes me think why you're not use to this by now." Dissain finally spoke to her.

"Its quite refreshing to do this, " Lolli liked this. "It's scenic."

Toffy just huffed about what they had to say drawing attention from the crowd of eyes that been on them. Since they walked up the hill after coming from the across the street from using the crosswalk. Would soon reveal them selves to the eyes of certain human girls that attended same school as Dissain. These bands of teenage females were individual fan girls that admired Dissain from afar. None of them were apart of an actually fan club like girls that once adored Dissain's father. Each one disliked the other when it came to their similar interest in male student. Only thing that kept them from lashing to each other were basic ground rules they all agreed upon.

It seemed spying on Dissain and two girls he was walking with had become a regular habit for each girl. Some had found out the two girls had some kind of relation to Dissain through their own sources. Just the definition of these relations of those girls had never been figured out. Leaving those few whom started watching them to wonder if it was a romantic three-way type of relationship. Didn't the girls' presence would be sensed by the two girls and Dissain from where they were.

"If only..." Toffy was beginning to dislike those prying eyes.

"Leave them be since they haven't done anything." Lolli once more assured Toffy.

Dissain didn't really care either way since he gotten use to being stalked by human girls he didn't know. Some times when he wanted to he would end up plucking whatever crystal heart they carried. He just had to use the Peeping Glass spell to see if anything was worth the picking like now. When he barely turned and peered toward their direction not caring if they saw this an act of love from him. What he thought were all Noir hearts he wasn't going to even touch, or go near too. Meant the girls who carried those hearts started to go crazy over Dissain looking their way.

"At least their being settled..." Lolli noticed the girls' reactions.

"EVER HEAD OF GETTING A LIFE!" Toffy was never being for being settled.

"Why don't you hold up a sign and wave it at them?" Dissain told off Toffy.

This got him the evil eye from Toffy seemed to tell him to back off and not even defend the girls staring at them. Leaving him to stand right beside Lolli who would start to ask him he even knew those girls. Something he couldn't recall since he had quite a following that wasn't just made up by woman alone. Making him impatient when it came to awaiting his sister's one-sided staring contest to end. Lolli didn't really care what was to happen since curiosity had taken her over. Here she was bothering Dissain over a social life he was never one to pay attention too. Only answer she got from him before he started walking was he no way had the talent of filtre.

Made her and Toffy use the Peeping Glass spell and saw nior within each of girl's chests no matter there they looked. That didn't scary the two of them then it had to be Lolli asking same question. What she got was called crazy by Toffy thinking she was the one of the two of them being a filtre. Before she let it go and ended up running after Dissain telling him to slow down as Toffy followed, and over ten steps away were they're unwanted followers.

"How could be betray us kike this."

"More like those girls are hogging him to them selves."

"Then they mist go down."

Were the statements that came those girls allowing whatever jealousy they already had to grow. Further turning whatever heart they already had into a darker black coloring within their chests. All going with the collective guess those girls were strangers without fully knowing who they were.

* * *

Arriving upon the grounds of an academy called Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow before the first bells was record for anyone. Who wanted to make it in time so they could catch an eye full of three students. Making the admirers that once only appeared to catch a look of only male among the trio. Ended up doubling in size because the mysterious girls that started arriving with him days ago. Both girls had a type of charm of to them with Lolli being shy and quiet type left Toffy to be the out loud type.

It seemed among the large crowd were mostly fellow class mates that weren't apart of Dissain's fan club. Admired the guy and wanted to look upon the faces of girls who been arriving with him. Some leaned toward looking upon Lolli's cheerful smile that being leered at by angry prone Toffy. Leaving everyone else standing around to see what the all the fuss or rumors on campus was about. They got their answers when right through he front gate of the school's group the trio appeared.

"Seems they on lookers are here to star AGAIN!" Toffy crossly viewed everyone.

"You know for someone competing against her own friend for the queen slot," Dissain whispered to her. "You're going to lose with this personality of yours."

This got him kicked in the sheen by her for the comment he made about her not eing friendly toward humans. Left him to take the pain from her hit to point neither of them noticed someone approach Lolli. Who ended up striking a conversation with her that ended with them staring at the pair. That Lolli waving at them like she wanted one of them to come over and say hi to the person. Left Toffy to take hold of Dissain's tie that was apart of his issued uniform and tugs him behind her.

"What does he want?" Toffy stared at the person beside Lolli.

The person could barely speak when he came face to face with someone asking what he wanted to know. Left Dissain to do the actually talking for the two of them while removing the tie from Toffy's grip.

"The relationship this young girl and me share is that of siblings." Was his answer to the person.

Made the person turn on their heel and run head long into a group of students wondering what was told. This was where the newest bit of information about the two of them was shared. Ended up being spread across the school before even the first period was over with for freshman. Teachers and school staff were surprised since they didn't even know the Dissain had a sibling. That intensified the staring all would share during off periods between first and second period. At the back of the heads belonging to either Dissain or Toffy when they were passed in the halls.

Leaving Lolli to clarify if the information given was either true or not when any one did bother her brave enough to approach her. This gave her the chance to peer into their chests and see what crystals were there. What she mostly found were yellow colored hearts that she had enough of already. She ended up leaving them hoping to meet the boy who she harvested the Orange heart crystal from.

"It takes time to build up a reputation or even a few crushes." Dissain advised Lolli.

All she could do was nod her head while trying to process a scene she had walked into when second period was ending. What she had walked into classroom A-3 on third floor of school building. Excepting to find a teacher she could ask about extra work and instead found Dissain in lip lock with said teacher. Dissain would pull away from doughy eyed woman he removed a Violet crystal from her. Ended up adding it to his pendent before noticing a filmier presence watching him. Had him using a magical earring that held a spell to alter or erase memories of his choosing. After switching around memories of the woman he was caught with before leaving Lolli.

Had him walking beside Lolli explaining what means he been going through in order to collect his own crystal hearts. She didn't seem mad at him for how he was it and even found her self-asking him for advice. All he could was draw from his own experience when it came to any form of advice.

"Meaning?" She looked to his pendent.

"Meaning you'll be picking up Violet right and left**.**" He removed one from his pendent.

While he ended up handing one over to her own locket as a gift from one friend to another. Eyes that were their own decided to stare at the interaction with renewed angry sparked in their hearts. Making these girls think that Dissain most of lied about the girls who been with him.

"The need to be put in their places.""

"Nobody gets in our way."

"Down with them."

Were the whispers those fan girls of Dissain decided on when they were going on confront Lolli and Toffy. They just needed to think of when they could corner the girls with out Dissain around, and put them in their place.

"I can't wait to meet the girls you speak of Bethel."

Familiar of Dissain just squealed in agreement with this pinned up lavender haired person in frilly apron. her taste in clothing leaned more toward the lolita style from her shoes to her accessories. As her lacey clad gloved hands streamed over filled bottles of all kinds laying upon the table beside her. What it laid on was a half filled jar with 4-leaf clovers labeled use for love potions. She ended up picking up and looking into when she removed the lid to only be disappointed at what she found.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Moving on from the fact thisis short chapter i wrote and thought it would be enough for all of you to enjoy since i lacked the enegry to expend on it.

* * *

"What are you going to do with these?" Lolli stared at the Niors.

"I can't believe you did what you did." Dissain knew Toffy was in trouble.

The girl didn't care one way or another since she was able to hold her own against a few jealous humans. Since she had the chance to remove the Niors from the girls before actually doing anything. Had her verbally putting each girl down for assuming she was some fling to her own brother. Correcting them that she was related to Dissain by blood and warned them to back off or else.

"Now it time to figure out if I'm a filtre or not." Toffy boldly stated before them.

"If you fail," Jewel sat there. "Then you're screwed."

Got Jewel laughed at by Toffy in nervous matter since the girl was doubtful about this ability she thought had. As everyone ended up staring at small pile of Niors lying within protective symbol. Knowing fully well that they were risking them selves by being near something like this. Since touching Nior could weaken any of them to the point they could turn into an ogre. Thinking they should have been sent to the Magical World to is handle then being held here.

unorthodox exoticisms to "Can we get this over with?" Bethel squealed.

He was against Toffy show casing whatever ability her brother lacked upon Niors she had removed herself. Since he wanted to help Dissain look though the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version] wand accessories. Instead found him self-sitting on Dissain's shoulder as a witness bored out his mind.

"Right," Jewel got to her feet. "Everyone ready?"

After nods were exchanged between them all a row of candles lit them selves around the protective symbol. Igniting the spell that would take these Niors to straight to the Magical World it self. Revealing that each one of them was sitting around marked up coffee table assisting in the spell. Started when a bejeweled wand that looked more like a baton because gems on each end it. Was waved above the small pile of Niors to activate the magical energies needed to fuel the spell.

Lines of protective symbol's lines took on a white coloring and started to lift off the surface they were drawn on too. Would start swirling around the Niors if Toffy's locket hadn't started to glow it self. Before the everyone could gather their own magical energies into the changing symbol. A strong flow came bursting from Toffy's locket straight toward the pile lying in between all. Canceling out Jewel's own spell of sending the Niors away will reversing the lines of the symbol. That ended up placing the whole room into a swirl of white light that covered everyone and thing.

"WHATS GOING ON DOWN HERE?"

Was rather spoken loudly from someone on the second floor noticing the light show going on in her own home. Got her to leave the safety of her lab to see what source of tremors and flickering light were. What she found was a messed up living room with three teenagers lying over turned over furniture. What remanded of a table that once held Niors ended up being purified. Leaving Jewel impressed when it came to Toffy's still developing abilities as a witch and queen candidate.

"Something wrong, Ava?" Jewel asked the angry person staring down at them.

She ended up blushing when her eldest sister faced her to ask her if there were disturbing her work. Not like she was able to answer because three pairs of eyes were also staring her down. Even Bethel was looking upon the woman he stays with when his master attends school.

"No and keep your stupid antics to your self." She screamed.

Back up the stairs she ran with her face turning redder and redder because those eyes hadn't disappeared. Only led to Toffy proudly sitting on her bottom and stating she was the filtre of the pair. Not like Dissain cared about her boasting as Lolli ended up looking around at the mess. Jewel was the one that made her way over to pile of Blancs staying the all could have free day after this. Only be asked by a teary eyed Lolli if their was anything they could do to repair her living room. Toffy ended up getting to her feet and making a beeline for the dining room to count her other crystal hearts.

"Dissain would like to show the girls what spells you've gathered already..." Jewel asked with gleam in her eyes.

Out from his own sleeve came his wand that had him using a spell contained in a small mirror shaped charm. Located near the top half of his wand as it went by the name of 'Vanity's Appearance' when spoken. Allowed Dissain to alter a physical scene of his choosing to something else. What he did was ended up putting the wrecked up living room back what it looked it before magical burst.

This left a shocked impression on Lollli's face as she just sat there in front of the teal and orange sectional. Before she could say anything something popped into her mind as she grabbed her locket. Got her to scramble to her feet with out tripping over her own two feet when she called to Toffy. Not like she was going to get answered since Toffy was busy looking over her own heart. One was a Multicolor heart she got from amused classmate she known only for a few days. Second and final ones were a few Jaune hearts she gathered from boys she met in neighborhood.

"Something wrong?" Toffy finally noticed Lolli.

Having the idea of sharing the Violet heart she got from Dissain seem pointless now since Toffy had her own hearts. All she could do was ask if she had the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version]. She could order her wand using the special order form found in the back of the book. This was where Dissain passed them both with Bethel on his shoulder asking if they were looking for something. Up he held was the item that the two of them were going to need.

Would have been torn form his hands by Toffy who been wanting to order her wand since earning her Multicolor heart. If Lolli did come up with idea of them sharing the book and asking for Dissain's help. He ended up agreeing to by guiding Lolli over to the table where he pulled a chair out for her. Where she sat down to witnessed Bethel crawl down from Dissain's shoulder toward the table. Allowing Dissain to place the book before him so he could open it to the needed pages.

"Knowing you," Toffy looks to her brother's sleeve. "You purchased a wand similar to something dad has."

"Have you forgotten our dear father was a kidnapped young man turned ogre Prince," He reminds her of a history lesson. "Who never needed a wand."

Ended up silencing Toffy for the rest of the time so she couldn't to go on teasing Bethel working to find a something. That something had his happily squealing to Dissain about finding the section. Would be viewed by eyes of the girls' revealing the pages to be a for learners wands meant to be used by the girls.

"Your still getting the silver one," Dissain asked a now blushing Lolli. "Knowing you..."

He just stared at Toffy with a blank expression not knowing what type of wand she even wanted to begin with. All he could do was set two writing utensils on the table while Bethel tore out the order forms. Three in total were divided among the three of them as question arose about what Dissain was getting. Had him allowing Bethel to turn a few pages to accessories for wands called toppers. What it stopped on star shaped gems harvested from night sky of the Magical World.

"Star of Hope instead of Star of Light with a Sun ring." Dissain started looking over order form.

He went on to say that he couldn't afford the Star of Hope since it costs double what he already had. Would have Lolli feeling guilty about Violet heart that had been given to her after she caught Dissain and a teacher. If Dissain hadn't assured her there was nothing wrong with one friend helping another.

"Well we off to get this filled." Dissain was done filling out his order form.

Bethel ended up joining him instead of wanting to be left alone in Toffy's line of sight where he would get hit. Where he jumped off the table to his master's sleeve so he could return to his shoulder. Leaving the girls to hurry up if they didn't want to miss out how to order process worked. Lolli and then Toffy ended up finishing quickly before following him to sliding glass door. Just a few feet away from dinning room that would ended up opening on it own for the three of them. Brought them to a backyard that was surrounded by a 11 foot privacy fence made of wood. There wasn't much to the yard area other then flower bed filled with planet naive to Magical World. Lush glass carpeting the ground around them as they setting further on to the porch.

"Watch and learn girls." Bethel squealed.

Turning around on your master's master to instruct two girls about needing to watch his master carefully. Had him ripping the filled out order form into six equally sized pieces while saying the magical words. Before he held the pieces up in his hands and blew them away very carefully into the wind.

"All right," Dissain knew the girls were watching him. "Repeat the action with out messing out because if your do...you wouldn't be getting your wand."

Not like he was going to turn around and face the girls with his best smile to help them with any trouble. Since he wanted them to learn this time around so they could get use to doing this without him around. Had him standing with his back turned to them whole time they repeated what he had done. Before he was force to turn to face them when Toffy decides to kick his shin to get his attention.

"You could have just told me with out harming me." He turned around on his good leg.

Not like Toffy cared about how she ended up getting her brother to turn around and notice them. Lolli was the one that was always scared out her mind when Toffy hit her brother to get him to notice them. Leaving Bethel to jump off his master's shoulder for the glassy ground of the yard. He hopped across fort he glass doors that ended up opening for him to enter the house.

"Seems your mouse ran away in fear." Toffy couldn't help but laugh.

To only he proven wrong just minutes later by Bethel's return on the shoulder of the girl they had seen before. This time around she carried a medium size box filled with sealed up bottles of fancy assortment. She ended up placing on ground carefully needing to catch her breath after all the hard work.

"Did I make it in time?" She sounded hoarse.

"No he hasn't shown up and what we have today?" Dissain tried to sound chatty.

"Everything, but the classic love potion since I ran out of four leaf clovers." Avar blushed.

She then ended up allowing Dissain to handle what was in the box while she gathered more clovers. Toffy and Lolli then watched her run over to a patch of clovers she kneeled down to, and started to sort through. Making both girls who this Ava was as Bethel returned to his master's shoulder. Leaving Dissain to do the explaining of what this girl's septic job was.

"She's a Potion masters for the Underworld Mail-Order Book." Was all that Dissain could say.

"She gets paid for this?" Toffy seemed interested.

"Yes every time the deliveryman comes to drop something off for me and Jewel he ends up picking up her boxes, and then pays her in ecure." Dissain shrugged.

Before he could further tell her anything or go on how Ava did her job while living in Jewel's home. The sound of a motorcycle from within the air ended the conversation between them for now. Giving them a chance to move out of the levitating motorcycle to way so it would land. When it did the rider on it went on how he has quite a load to delivery for three people in weird accent. One by one the teens got what they ordered just moments ago handed to them.

"One gold and silver wand that was 500 ecure each for you young ladies," The deliveryman handed the items over. "Along with two spatial charms worth 2500 ecure for Dissain."

After all that he ended up requesting the box that was been behind them the whole time the deliveryman was here. Dissain was the one that picked the box up and placed on the back of the guy's motorcycle. After it was properly strapped down and secure enough off the deliveryman was off.

"How does he know you're by your name?" Toffy waved her wand in his face.

Lolli was to excited about how she was going to use her new wand for since she couldn't wait to summon her familiar. Hoping she could get her hands on a mouse like what Dissain had. Leaving her self out the spat that started up between Dissain and Toffy over someone knowing his name.


	4. Chapter 4

Lolli was up bright and early this fine morning ready to start her day within the human world in a cheery mood. Not even the fact she was still dressed in her newest pajamas carrying a filled basket. Would ruin the mood she been in since waking that morning to greet the raising sun outside her window. As she made her way toward an occupied bathroom that had door unlocked for some reason. Not once knocking of checking to see who was inside as reached for the doorknob. She ended up turning in quick matter had her swinging that the door opened to startling surprise.

Revealing Dissain in all his naked glory with good layer of moisture over the plains of his uncovered form. Who was still in the middle of drying him self off after cold morning shower he just taken. Using a large white towel that was being held behind his tone back and broad shoulders by his hands. That stopped moving all together when eyes belonging to blushing Lolli roamed over him. If the darkening red of her cheeks didn't tell him the girl either liked what she saw or not. Then it had to be how long she been standing there staring at him with out running out in embarrassment.

"You all right?"

Were the words in form of a greeting that came form Dissain's lips that drew Lolli out of her stupor. Where he witnessed her back out of the room by walking back wards even closing the door behind her. That allowed to finished up by depositing the used towels in hamper and even dress him self. Before gather his bathroom items so he could the area so person outside could use it. What he could was a still red-faced Lolli staring at her feet while she stood right outside the door.

"You did nothing wrong..." Dissain tried to sound convincing, "It was more my fault."

He wanted to go on about how basement bathroom was being remodel by Jewel to accommodate him. Always left him to leave the basement so he could use the upper floor bathrooms for personal use. He never knew that someone would get up early enough to catch a him like this.

"Please stop." She softly spoke.

She couldn't bring her self to look upon her childhood friend no matter how she looked at it through her head. All she could muster her self to say was for him to stop blaming him self for her walking in. Knowing in no way did she notice he was already in the bathroom when she blindly walked in on.

"You know...I can...if your want..." He was speaking about his memory charm.

"I rather not," She whispered. "Um...can I?"

He would allow her to pass him to go where she walked in on him if she agreed to talk about what happen later. This was something that was quietly done since just a few feet away were closed-door room. Belonging to someone neither one wanted to put with at this time of morning with her attitude. Left them to speak in low tones of voices as one left for the safety of the basement; as other was left in bathroom.

It just before Dissain could get to the first step of the stair well a noise from upper staircase caught his attention. No magical item on his person to use he ended up taking cover behind the banister. Witnessing a scene he only seen in soap operas, or read about in trashy romance novels. Coming down those steps was an older looking man with shoulder length blonde hair dressed in prep style. Who had his back turned to Dissain the while time he spoke good byes to who was here to visit.

"I'll you later tomorrow night my harpie." This man's words made Jewel purr.

A smile Dissain hadn't seen since his time with living with Jewel on her lips appeared out of not where. Making him wish he had a camera to take he picture of her privately with this strange man. Doesn't mean he was enjoying the way this person and Jewel were acting toward one another. That way the man turned away from Jewel so he could further walk down the endless trail of staircases. Where he ended up heading toward the front door on the first floor in which he would leave through. Leaving a love struck Jewel to stare at the place he while the sound of door slamming made her move.

"You can come from your hiding place." Jewel knew Dissain was hiding.

Not like he was going to present him self after what he been through in the past few hours alone. He decided to stay in place and allow her to just talk before she bore her self with her own voice. When she was done news about the candidates summoning their familiars is what made his flinch. Knowing he was going to have to supervise that also knowing pressure Jewel would put on him.

"You still coming out of your hiding place or not?" Jewel asked turning away.

Like that she ended up returning to her own floor of the house humming a tune that Dissain couldn't make out. Allowing him to come out of his hiding place thinking today wasn't going to be a good one. As he ended up stepping down the stairs for first floor thinking how he was to handle everything. Keeping up his human identity to keep collecting his own hearts was already taxing. In between the individual study that got him this far in magical training, pressure from his own parents' reputation. Took up too much his time already if he had to also help teach his sister and childhood friend.

To only lose his train of thought when the squeal of Bethel drew him the floor of last step leading to the first floor. Where his eyes laid upon his half-asleep Bethel squealing about where his master been. Not like the little creature would further talk since tiredness started to take him over. Instead of falling on to the floor under its litter feet it ended up being caught by his master. Who had to finish running down those steps to get to sleepy Bethel before he fell over on a cold floor.

"Let's get you to bed." Dissain picked him up.

Off he went forgetting everything that had happen when the need to get his familiar to sleep took over his thoughts. Knowing next time he should at least carry his wand or magical item with him. Making him invest of getting a storage charm in form of jewelry like an earring or necklace for his collection.

* * *

"You what?" Toffy still couldn't it what was told to her.

Lolli sighed once more thinking telling Tory about what she saw this morning had been a good idea. To only be told she should have announced her self before walking on her rival/friend's brother naked. The tone of voice that Toffy used wasn't a kind one since she didn't wants to head about THIS. Making the girl she was currently facing since they walked home from school uncomfortable. To the point she just wanted to distance her self before what was planned for today happen.

Since she and Toffy had been standing in middle of the of a living that had already experienced one magical mess. The two of them were told to come straight home without Dissain for something important. What they came home too was a set bare living room with Dissain sitting it bares floor. He had the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version] and box of chalk. His wand and familiar were placed right next to him as if the both of them were awaiting the girls.

"You girls are talking something interesting?" Dissain was wondering what got Toffy so cross.

"The fact you let someone other their your girl/boy friend see you naked stupid!" Toffy couldn't bring her self to look at her own brother.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Dissain had to sound amused.

Bethel tried not to giggle at the joke his own master used when his sister tried to get serous about an issue. Toffy ended up throwing her book bag at Bethel in order to shut in him up at the moment. Lolli just wanted to get whatever needed to be done with over already so she for a chance to chat. She was the one that steps toward him wither her plain wand in hand asking for the magazine. Would be handed over from Dissain's hands over toward Lolli looking for unlocked section. Right behind her was Toffy done trying to make the issue about he brother being seen naked important.

This was where the locked pages they couldn't turn to before are allowed being lifted t section they needed. That instructed them to summon what Toffy's older brother already had beside him. Making Toffy take over creating the pentagram with the chalk that was currently in her brother's possession. It was asking him or his familiar for it that seemed to be the problem for her. To make it easier on her Dissain ended up getting to his feet taking the box of chalk with him so he could hand it off to her.

"How is old man doing?" He asked about their great-grandfather.

He ended up being told to call their great-grandfather should be called by his title instead of what Dissain had to say. Not like Dissain cared since the last time he saw him when he started his individual study. Leaving his sister to draw the pentagram around his and his familiar's feet. Before wanting them to relocate so she could finish the center before Lolli joined her when she was done.

"Sugar, Sugar, Rune!" They chanted in unison, "De La...Naitre Grandeur!"

They girls had to stand on the their tope toes crossing of their wands took placed in right above the center of the pentagram. Activating a light that made the lines of the pentagram glow with sparkles of white coloring.

"We're bringing fourth out familiars, Come fourth and serve us." They both spoke in their loudest voices when they looked down at the pentagram. Knowing soon they would have what Dissain already had in his possession. Allowing white smoke to cover a 5-ft radius up to their covered ankles. Soon clear for to smaller creatures at their feet to appear introducing them selves and to their new masters.

Coiled coral snake missing his left eye called him Viktor in a some what up set mood when he face Toffy. Poison dart tree frog of a blue coloring sat in front of Lolli staring at her just croaking away. On sight of the snake Bethel ended up running for safety upon his master shaking from fear.

"This rocks." Toffy kneeled down to her familiar.

"It's an honor to meet you." Viktor slithers toward her outreached hand.

Lolli didn't know how to even come near enough to her own familiar to want to touch him like Toffy was doing. She ended up slowly walking toward the creature introducing her self as Lolli Mieux. Instead of getting a name she got another croak from the frog that just crawled 3 feet and sat, and croaked.

"I think his mute?" Lolli grew concerned.

"...Or just plain deaf." Toffy stared at the frog.

Dissain just rolled his eyes at the guesses the girls were going with before trying his own form of getting this creature to speak. By using his wand's newest accessory in form of blue stones called elemental crystals. One of the held a series of ice spells he ended up using on frog to get a reaction from him. What he got was a stream of hail came crushing down on to the frog was a verbal warning. Before the front leapt onto Lolli's right shoulder telling Dissain to watch where he aimed his wand.

"We done?" Dissain asked needing to go.

"Bye now." He ended up being answered by Lolli's frog.

Bethel just wanted to get away from the snake since being a mouse wasn't something it wished it wasn't right now. He ended up going with Dissain to the safety of the house's back yard to await a delivery. Was a belayed magical item he order just yesterday for his and his sister parents. He hoped after getting would make a somewhat good anniversary gift after missing their last one.

Not like he would get close enough to the back porch of the backyard when Lolli ended up chasing after him. When she got near enough she ended up grabbing for his hand and ended up taking hold of his wrist. Had her pulling him off balance to the point she ended up having him topple on to her. Where they ended up in a comprising position with parts of their clothed body connecting.

"Is this us talking about this morning?" Dissain asked a red face Lolli.

All she could do was wave her head in up and down slow motion looking right into his eyes like a hawk. Not once did she want to look below his chin since the image of his naked self from that morning wouldn't leave her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning to the Magical World was something Dissain or his familiar Bethel didn't look forward to at all. Not because on the way there they had to share a ride with candidates and their own familiars, or the fact this SMALL journey was classified as a field trip. All supervised by what had to be a drunk Jewel unable steer. Leaving the driving of the item they used to shy Ava acting as Jewel's assist the whole time. Making the arrival to a certain location within the Magical World up to Ava. Since Jewel under influence had forgotten where they were going for this appointed fieldtrip.

Leaving Ava to re-plan for whole trip since drunken Jewel still had no regulation of what she had planned her self. The only thing that came to Ava's mind was she needed to refill her potion ingredients. Gathering them on her own would take her weeks since materials she used could be found within the Magical World. She had an extra pair or hands with two of them needing to prepare for Exam.

"All right all here is what we're doing..." She tried to swallow her shyness when if came to facing these children she needed to come to know. As she started to dressed them ignoring Toffy's foul mood as she tried to speak loud enough. Telling them they were to individual gather certain types of potion ingredients.

"Do we really have to do this?" Toffy wasn't up for this.

"Give it a chance." Lolli couldn't wait.

"Think of this as a way of getting ready for that exam you'll end up taking." Dissain suggested.

Toffy had to think about this one since what her brother was talking about had to do with something their mother partook in. She couldn't remember exactly what was told to her since she never listened to what was told to her. Leaving her to pull her puppy eyes expression on to her brother for more information. On a subject that was brought up by him since his memory was acting correctly. Just to be pulled from her form of pleading by Viktor reminding to her stay focus. Bethel on other the hand just sat on his master shoulder wishing Toffy would quit the drama queen act.

Leaving Lolli and her own familiar to stand wait for Ava to further hand over three baskets filled with single sheets of paper. Were handed out to them with instructions of them to individual gathering everything. Had to return to this location before the crescent moon set in the sky.

"So stay safe and be careful." Ava tried to be heard.

Before she could see them off she had to tend to tipsy Jewel chatting to some tree-like it was one of her flings. Leaving the three teenagers with allowed help from their own familiars to work on their own. Not wanting to waste time Toffy and Viktor were the first ones to split off from Lolli and Dissain. Leaving them to watch her disappear into the lush foil of a forest Lolli's father once lived in.

"I never figured out where she gets her insaneness from...mom or dad?" Dissain asked him Bethel.

"I say she takes after the young version of your mother." Bethel squealed.

Lolli agreed with Bethel that Aunt Chocolat was behind Toffy's own brand of crazy that made Dissain laugh. As he ended up escorting Lolli to the tree line wishing her good luck before he disappeared from her view.

"Lets get this over with..." Lolli tightly clenched her basket's handle.

Looking for Red-eyes Black Dragon hors was hard for anyone since the fire-breathing lizard usual was awoke during the day. Leaving them to look for cast off horns instead of going through process of trapping the beast, and removing it's horn by sawing it off. Wouldn't be hard for person looking for item if the knew they're way around this forest. That person was known other then Dissain and Bethel looking for those horns. Its just them being back in Magical World wasn't pleasing matter for either one.

"You think he knows we're here already!" Bethel squealed concerned.

"Knowing Ferice..." Dissain looked ahead, "Who knows."

Talking about the main reason behind Magical World was something Dissain was still trying to forget. Since why he left was because of a scandal in the form of a sexual fling he had with someone. That someone was the eldest son of Captain's Queen Royal Guard years older then him. He knew the same sex relationship with someone older then and high in social latter would get him trouble. He just never knew how bad and was glad Jewel was willing to allow him independently study Magic under her roof. Allowing distancing him self from a person he thought he loved, and thought loved him in return.

"Let's just look for these." Dissain showed Bethel the list.

This made the mouse forget about the wall of muscle that his master once held close to his heart. Crawling to top of Dissain's head to he could get a better view of where they were to locate possible item. What his little eyes lay upon was familiar patch of hair with red coloring made him leery.

"Um..." Bethel tugged on strains of Dissain's hair.

Knowing the hurt person he was pointing out and re-directing attention too could be who he thought he was. Didn't stop the mouse from convincing him master to at least check on the unmoving person. That Dissain decided to do to get Bethel to stop bothering him so he could get back to search. This had him climbing through some heavy foil toward patch of redden hair Bethel spotted. Each step he took toward this harmed person the image of someone he still loved took form within his still healing heart.

A body like harden iron got this person the nickname of Wall of Muscle because he was unstoppable physically in a fight. The clothes and boots worn by this person were molded or tailored to sculptured form. Went with his natural looks of boyish style hair cut color of chestnut with sky color eyes and slightly tan skin. Would make any woman that gone through puberty swoon with pleasure. Wasn't enough, vast knowledge of combat and weaponry spells more then impressed anyone.

"Just adds to the pain." Dissain waved that image away.

He had to ignore the aching pain in his heart of hearts because it missed the person he once laid with. Where he forced him self to focus to get pass hanging vines and large leafs he pushed out of the way. To only came face to face with a few tree branches that blocked him from the trials end. Gave him the gave to put to use his Baki Rose set by using one of the eight options he had pick from. Had him reaching up toward his left sleeve where his wand was well hidden from strangers' eyes. Where he barely touched a chain made of glass with 8 links hung on the end. His fingers brushed one of these 8 links to bring fourth a sword in very shape of budding rose.

Handle he took hold of was a thorn few stem colored the lushes green leading up to hilt beg mixture of thorns and pedals. Surrounding larger pedals that swarmed around a single blade made of elongated pedals. Almost pink colorings beside multi shades of green made the blade stand out. He would end up using to cut down the branches with a few slashes to clear the path he was on.

"Why do I always forget how good with sword you are?" Bethel asked Dissain.

"Thanks to those lessons from dad." Dissain cut the last branch.

The joyful memories of how to handle or use a sword came from times spent with his father, Pierre, lasted minutes. When the sight of someone Dissain thought he left behind in this world appeared. What they found was severally injured familiar face covered blood and gashes that needed to be treated. His torn apart clothes were covered in dirt and further soiled to hem line. Leaving him in an unconscious state to anyone like Bethel and Dissain to find like RIGHT NOW.

"I knew he would show up!" Bethel was no help.

"Just go get help." Dissain allowed his sword to return to his wand's chain.

Not like Bethel was to argue with his master knowing the person they had found needed treatment. Off his master's shoulder he went for the dirt covered ground before running off to find Ava, or Jewel. Leaving Dissain to handle the person before him revealing their name.

"Damn it...Ferice..." Dissain set his basket down, "You always knew when mess my plans up."

He then ended up kneeling down to check the damage out of this Ferice's body to make sure he wasn't hurt badly. Making him completely forget about the assignment that was given to him by Ava. Figuring that Toffy was going to rub her accomplished assigned in his face when she found out about this. Not like he had to worry about Lolli since the girl would want to be here to help him. Their familiars weren't going to be any help since Lolli's frog still hadn't given a name, and Viktor was practically blind.

"At least this beats Lolli seeing me naked." Dissain couldn't help but laugh about it.

"...Di!" This Ferice mumbled.

Before Dissain knew it a hand from this Ferice's side reached out toward his face in slow matter that seem like torture. Within inches of one of his cheeks the his fingers would stop trembling in painful state. Would not once touch the blushing face of Dissain as he was called Di repeatedly in soft voice. Was where Dissain fought the urge to lean toward that hand and that would trance his face.

"Conserve your energy until help comes...sir." Dissain lower the person's hand.

After he placed the same hand back beside Ferice's side without further interaction between them. Had him sitting back needing to think of something to do before anyone showed up. Had him choosing to look for Ferice's wand since it seemed to now be on his person. Dissain ended up turning away from Ferice to look at the surrounding area if he could spot it. What he eyes laid on was just more and more plants that hadn't been trampled over by him and Bethel.

What his eyes laid upon was the item he been looking for covered in dirt and blood with scratched surface. He did have to get up to retrieve thanks to one of his icy breeze spells from one his wand. That lightly blew what looked like a damage wand over to his out reached hand taking hold of it. He picked up and placed in his basket before inspecting it to see if their wasn't any real damage. Leaving him to spent a few more hours of loneliness if wasn't for yelling from Ava and Lolli.

"THIS WAY!" Bethel's voice brought hope to Dissain's ears.

"Seems you'll be out of here In one piece." Dissain addressed Ferice.

All he got was a goofy expression from Ferice calling him Di before his body started to warm up. Would go unnoticed until someone got close enough to feel his forehead and get quite a shock.

* * *

The ride back to the human world from Magical World was something Dissain found soothing instead of nerve racking. Between Toffy's endless string of comments about how she finished first. Would make anyone want to not pay attention to her ranting and raving about her amazing talent. Like Lolli or her own brother who were to busy making the ride back comfortable for their guest. One was making sure bandage wounds on this Ferice were secure and tightly placed. Other kept a cooling spell on Ferice in tune with the guy's bodily functions to keep his fever down.

"We're lucky to have found him like we did." Ava tried to sound positive.

Jewel ended up telling Ava and Toffy to keep it down as she held her head wondering what hit her so hard. She was now regretting heavily drinking that day with one of her human flings prefer this. Didn't mean she disapprove of the way Ava came up with alternative plans to the fail fieldtrip. She just wished she could remember how they arrived with out crushing with the state she was in. Aside from the fact she was able to make the right choice about being the hurt Ferice with them.

"When we get back," Jewel slurred. "We need to get a hold of his mother."

This was something Ava told Jewel she already did using one of her lower level spiritual beasts before they left. Not like a tipsy Jewel cared in the state of mind she was in wanting to rest when she gets home.


	6. Chapter 6

They're were a few things Dissain had come to not like doing certain tasks given to him by Jewel during his stay with her. He was still adjusting to living with candidates for Queen of Magical World. From time to time he stuck, as their teacher when Jewel's time was occupied with men or drinking (always was both). He was glad during some moments Ava was there to act as a guide to help the lessons along. Through it all he had Bethel as his company and on his side when thing got tough.

Like now; since the person they picked up during one of Jewel's failed field trips was someone he wasn't ready to face YET. Who went by the name of Ferice making him one of eldest sons to Captain of the Royal Guard in Magical World. Was once Dissain's sexual partner in maturing relationship both perused with a passion. Ended in rudest of scandals to point Dissain came to live with Jewel to finish his magical study. Leaving the vicious rumors and snickered remarks about him behind.

"At least we're reunited once more." Dissain sighed at looked upon Ferice's bandaged face.

He had been watching over Ferice after the guy was treated upon their return to the human world one-day ago. Taking over his sister and Lolli's shift since the girl's familiars reminded them about a hart gather opportunity. That they would ended up leaving to attend while figuring out how to build up their wands.

"He doing all right?" Ava walked down from the second floor.

"Better then Mistress Jewel's behavior..." Dissain tried to sound happy.

Ava couldn't help but groan about the trouble she went through to get a tipsy Jewel to her room after their return. That woman wasn't going to lay down for anyone since she wanted to party more. Jewel got her wish when her current fling showed up willing to distract intoxicated woman. Acted as a distraction for Ava, so she could at the time check in girls who had been caring for Ferice.

This had given the girls and Dissain the chance to use mending charms and healing spells on Ferice's hurt body. His clothes were altered magical to something he wouldn't wear by drunken Jewel. Leaving his appearance to be cleaned up by Ava when everyone had been done to make him better.

"Will here," She set a basket down. "Just a few items I put together for out guest's sore body."

"How much?" Dissain asked about the cost.

"Over 3000 ecure since it's a gift basket of rare sprays, creams, and other items that can make up a magical first aid kit." She gave him the total, "Don't worry about price."

She ended not charging Dissain for the items she specially made to be used on whatever wounds on Ferice. Weren't mended magically by the girls who only used the basic of basic of recovery magic. All in hand woven basket that Ava had crafted her self from reeds she gathered her self.

"Going to want some company?" She offered.

"Got that covered." Bethel squealed.

"How about something to eat or drink at least." Ava knew Dissain hadn't eaten since last night.

All he could do was wave one of his hands from side to side not up to using words to describe what he wanted. Bethel just jumped from his shoulder squealing about him needing to cheer up some. Was something Ava would have agreed with if she didn't leave for the kitchen to cook something. Leaving Dissain to wallow in bundle of memories he tried of force him self to forget. All had do to with the person lying on the sofa comfortably an under comforter slumbering away.

"Why were you in those woods?" Dissain whispered toward Ferice.

He knew from his information they gathered when they were together for those few years as a couple. That Ferice was known for going on these wild adventures within the Magical World alone. All those times Ferice would come back with kind of trophy that would end up on the shelf of his room.

"This time around...you lay on the sofa of my caretaker after being found by your ex in forest no powerful wizard can enter." Dissain spoke softly.

He wasn't going to wonder how his own Ex had come to get hurt so badly that someone ended up finding his battered body. Since he was trying to figure out how to explain a certain problem that had come up because of Ferice. The guy couldn't stop calling Dissain by his Old Nick name for him during last few hours. This left Toffy to place her form of torturous guessing game on why her brother had that name. Lolli, three familiars, and drunken Jewel playing the game then didn't help the situation. Led to Dissain revealing the past relationship he once shared with Ferice. Wouldn't be further discussed further then thanks to timing and Ava uncomfortable aura.

"He even alive?" Bethel noticed Ferice hadn't moved.

"Yeah he was always known to look like a dead corpse when he slumbers." Dissain recalled.

Bethel ended up slamming him mouth shut forgetting a certain rule Jewel drilled into him about bringing up Ferice. Instead of his master breaking out into tears like he had been when Ferice was drought up. Dissain ended up sighing painfully with dry eye just staring form of man he once loved. Deciding he needed to get over this obstacle so he could some day return to the Magical World.

"Miss. Ava," Dissain called to her, "Need some help?"

Bethel ended up taking over for his master who finally got his appetite back when he stomach started growling. Telling this mouse that his master must be getting over what ever had been keeping him back. He took Dissain's spot on the coffee table to stare at Ferice's body with his beady eyes. Twitching his pink nose every now and then before twitch of Ferice's fingers made him jump. That twitching finger turned into a limb that turned into heavily breathing chest. Before sapphire red eyes with blurred vision opened up to a dizzying sight of Jewel's living room. Calling out a single name he swore he saw out in forest of the Magical World very loudly.

* * *

"You sum up what you just told me." Toffy sounded like she heard something juicy news, "You and MY brother were doing the dirty pretzel while he was..."

She was cut off when Dissain ended up dropping a tea filled with tea set upon the coffee table harshly. Reminding her to stop annoying Ferice about something that was already shared with everyone. Got him the dead eye from her since she wasn't ready to stop digging his past about his love life. Before she was also told by Ferice that he wasn't going on until Dissain was ready. This would have gotten a face full of bats summoned fourth by Toffy if she did take off running.

"Hey Lolli!" Toffy called for her, "Your not going to believe what I got to say."

Out of the living room Toffy ran in one of her rare good mood to the point she needed to gossip. Leaving her brother once more to watch over a now conscious guest still unable to move his sore body. Didn't stop Ferice from insisting that only Dissain be the one to care for him since he become conscious.

"Seems she still hasn't lost her...spunk." Ferice tried to laugh.

He was soon reminded that his ribcage was still covered in a good amount of bruises that kept him from fully laughing. All he could do was groan in pain while herbal blend was poured for him. Before being set off the trey all done by a quiet Dissain taking a seat on edge of the coffee table.

"We were able to get word to Castle about your health and approval to stay here until your healthy enough to move." Dissain couldn't face him, "You'll be relocated to upper flo..."

He was unable to finish his sentence about where Ferice would be staying until his body fully healed. Since said person for went sipping heat cup of tea to reach out and grasp the hem line of Dissain's sweater. When he got a tight enough grip he tugged as hard as his sore muscles would allow him. Pulling the person to sit upon his comforter covered lap as he forcedly sat up to face look into their eyes.

"I want you back and will not take a NO for an answer!" Ferice hoarsely spoke.

"You shouldn't be straining you vocal cords." Dissain ended up straddling Ferice's lap.

"Di...please..." Ferice started to wheezed.

Dissain had to stop Ferice from further straining a body that needed to rest and recover before moving like THIS. Not like the position he was in wasn't the first time he sat like this while in Ferice's lap. Since the many times they been together in that sexual way this was their popular position, but their favorite. This time around both were clothed and one of them didn't have other up his rear.

"We'll see when you get better..." Dissain wasn't saying no, "Now to get back on topic."

He wanted to go on to tell Ferice that he would be staying on the same floor where the girls been living. For his own good since he was on way able to stay in the basement with Dissain like he wanted. Not like the news bothered the person it was intended for since he got was wanted before that. Before Dissain could pry him self form a vice-like grip upon his waist so he could get up.

"Double Bubble!" Toffy's voice came from the stair well showing off her purchase wand accessory to Lolli. It meant it trying in on her brother like Viktor suggested after the scene his good eye looked upon. Drenching both teen-age boys in a flurry of bubbles that repeated bombarded the both. Making Dissain smell like a rose bush as Ferice was took on the smell of a bouquet of lilies.

"We weren't doing what you think." Ferice loudly spoke.

Ended with him coughing rather harshly that got Dissain to remind him not to strain his voice like this. Before getting back at Toffy and Viktor by using a one of his own cold spells that sent her running. Back up the steps instead of spying on them like she had been doing after chatting with Lolli.

"Hope she likes hailstorms." Was all Dissain had to say.

Ferice ended up silencing Dissain by bringing their own lips together by leaning forward more toward him. This kiss was simple one where tongue wasn't exchanged between the both of them. Before Ferice pulled away and released his hold on Dissain requesting he hand over the teacup. This took place for the both of them in quiet matter as Dissain returned to his seat on the coffee table.

"I am so going to have to break this to Lolli." Dissain knew she would be disappointed.

"Forgot our dear princess ahs always had a crush on the son of Magical World's savoir." Ferice started to sip his tea.

"They're goes my chance of taking the throne." Dissain joked.

Ferice was the one that had to put some thought behind what Dissain said before finally figuring out. His grandmother Cinnamon chooses to hand the throne of Magical World over to Lolli's grandmother Candy. Then his mother gave up the throne to save the Magical World so Lolli's mother could take it. It seemed Dissain was willing to get back with him and give up on a chance for the throne.

"Why does it seem cruel in a way?" Ferice asked aloud.

"It called love." Dissain answered, "So live with it."

On to his feet Dissain went telling Ferice when he was up to walking he'll show him to his room later on. This put a smile on to Ferice's lips before he place his empty teacup down and yawned. Back under the comforter Ferice went so he could settle back into a peaceful sleep. Leaving the person who agreed to re-kindle a relationship with to have a private chat with someone whom crushed on him

"Toffy I know your there." Dissain made his way to the stairs.

When he stepped onto the first step he could see a pouting Toffy standing on the stop step staring down at him. Viktor rested on one of her shoulders hissing angrily about the cold spell spent after them. Both stared at him like he was diseased and needed to be killed off before he touched them.

"Seems you choice the Bubble Gem?" Dissain meant her wand.

"Gives me a three-spell choice and shine to skin and hair." She stood there.

"You do know its in shape of a lumpy cloud." He thought it looked weird.

"It a new wand accessory that takes on the shape of who ever purchases it." She coldly answered.

"Meaning?" He knew he wasn't getting anywhere.

She decided to warn him to not shattered their friend's heart with the news he was about to say. Revealing that Lolli wasn't emotionally thrilled about she story that Dissain had shared another something with someone. That someone was a guy who worked with Palace's Guard within the Magical world. Left poor Lolli to deal with something that seemed to be aching her own heart. Didn't interfere with her heart gathering since she got a quite a few when out with Toffy.

"You know I'm heading her way to set things straight." Dissain meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

Lolli took the news of her childhood crush Dissain was rekindling his relationship with recovering Ferice. Pretty well when the news came from Dissain's lips after Toffy confronted him about it. To the point she helped relocated a healing Ferice to one of empty rooms on same floor she and Toffy occupied. Got her chance to get to know someone her own ages though his or her short interaction.

"Sorry about your wand." She had noticed its trashed state.

"Give me the chance to rebuild it since it was Dissain who had help in the first place to create it anyway." Ferice held the ruined item.

He wasn't very bothered that his wand and its accessories needed to be fixed since he barely used it. Being that it was Dissain who originally helped him create it before his accident in the woods. Now he was thanking who ever was giving him this second chance at love with Dissain, and to form friendships with candidates for Queen.

"Then as welcoming and get well gift...here!" Lolli presented him with a small box.

That she would place upon his bedside upon the warm blanket cover Ferice's form hoping he like it. As he reached out for it Dissain carrying a trey opened the door to his new bedroom. Instead of blended Tea it was warm vegetable broth with herbs in a large mug for Ferice to drink. He wasn't allowed actual solid food due him weakens body unable to digest it properly.

"Chow times and did I missing something?" Dissain just stood in the doorway.

"Nothing more then princess of the Magical World gifting a hurt subject." Ferice held up the small box.

This comment alone made Lolli feel uncomfortable to the point she turned red faced when Dissain asked to join them. Not like she could answer right away since Ferice would answer for her. Had her witnessing the way Ferice slightly sat up despite pain he was in and gleam in his eyes. She ended up taking the try from Dissain's hands and allowed him to have her seat that was at Ferice's bedside. Dissain took that with a gift also for Ferice in the shape of an another small box.

Lolli ended up laying the trey on near by nightstand as Ferice opened the boxes along side the other one. He opened the one from Dissain first rectangular shaped gem of an orange coloring with gold trimming. Making it a limited edition wand topper that contained numerous spells related to fire. Allowed him to move on to opening the one Loli gave being an enhancer and entrapment gem. He quickly bonded to his wand after removing the ruined topper and one his gems. New items brought a smile to his face that lasted for a good minute or two before his stomach growled.

"Time to eat up." Lolli hands mug over.

Ferice took from her with out spilling it over unable to remember the last time had proper meal. He ended up sipping, as he laid back into the large pillows in slow matter so he wouldn't flinch from pain. Before listening in on conversation Lollli started up on hearts she had been collecting. That didn't seem to agree with Dissain since he hadn't been gathering any since Ferice's arrival. By the expression he made when Lolli told him of the Vert and Jaune hearts had in her locket. Would quickly turn into fake smile so Lolli wouldn't feel guilty about what she was showing off. That acted as a means of encouraging the girl to leave the room for privacy of her own she could count them up. On her way out she ended up closing the door to bedroom so Ferice and Dissain had some privacy of their own.

"Staying?" Ferice wasn't ready for Dissain to leave.

His answer came in action of Dissain kicking his slippers off while mumbling he was lucky Bethel wasn't with him. As he crawled beside Ferice no caring if he was on top of blanket covering him. Laying down and closing his eyes Dissain ended up drifting off to sleep with Ferice pulling him into his arms. Where he made a vow to slumbering blonde that he wouldn't allow the harshness of his peers to get in between them again.

* * *

After approval for Ferice to stay in the human world under Jewel's supervision came through that morning. The girls mainly Toffy stringing Lolli and Dissain along planned to show him around town. All the while gathering hearts from complete strangers along the way as familiars ragged along.

"You sure about this?" Bethel squealed out his question.

"Its better then being left back with him." Dissain thought it was reasonable.

Toffy ended up encouraging Viktor to eat her brother's familiar next time they were left alone with each other. Not Like Viktor cared about eating anything in the form of a mouse with large feet. He was just going to stay draped on her shoulders watching the way Dissain walked beside Ferice. Bethel hides from this snake's line of sight by hiding within the loose pockets of Ferice's jacket. Not like storing a familiar on his person bothered Ferice since use to have mouse type familiar. Since he was more focused on taking in the sights of the city being shown to him by everyone.

Where he was given the chance to use the Peeping Glass spell that gave a chance to look into human's chest. What he saw when people with blushed faces peering at the four of them were brightly colored crystals. This gave him the chance to see the three of them gather these crystals for their lockets. The 'Sugar, Sugar, Rune...' chant was announced by three of them before hearts came flying. Most of them were Oranges and Roses crystallized hearts among yellow ones. All divided up among the three of them with Dissain offering to share a few with his own with Ferice.

"Makes me feel like I'm beginning all over again." Ferice recalled his beginner years.

He ended up putting each crystal shaped heart within a borrowed locket given to him from Ava. To only be offered two of Lolli's Roses hearts as Toffy just gave him all her yellow colored hearts. Making it enough to but a few more wand accessories of his own to rebuild his wand back up, and few extras if he wanted.

For now his attention returned to the tour he been taken on that had them now walking down main street. Passing the area of humans that crystal hearts were just harvested by three of them. To only come upon buildings acting as shop or stores fronts that run by humans barely noticing them. Didn't mean one person in particular would go unnoticed by Dissain's eyes alone. Didn't mean he would flat out stare at the guy through display window of the boutique.

"Something wrong brother dear?" Toffy asked him in a teasing matter.

Lolli was stuck trying to figure out what Ferice wanted to know when Toffy started poking fun at Dissain. Viktor was the one that spotted what taking up Dissain's attention when he looked in his direction. What he found was older purchasing fancy and lacy under garments for a woman. They way person acted told this snake he had to be from the Magical World before his focused was dispirited.

"It that guy I told you girls about." Dissain finally spoke.

"You mean from that time Lolli over there saw you're naked." Toffy tried not to laugh.

This bit of news made Ferice look at Lolli for some king of clearance about what he just heard from Toffy's lips. The poor girl was left to turn the brightest shade of red she could image as she babbled. Her nervousness just got worst when she started to frigate with her hands when all Ferice did was stare at her. Before he leaned toward her ear and whispered something that made her freeze up. Turn her red face into that of a simple blush before her anxiousness just disappeared. Before she found herself not believing a word that Ferice had to say about first seeing Dissain naked him self.

"Excuse." Ferice backed away from Lolli.

Before he approached Toffy suggesting she stop with the pointless teasing of his boyfriend aka her brother. Before he had to step in and show her why he gained a reputation similar to his mother's own. This made her back down before Ferice stepped up to get something out of Dissain. When he came from behind him with a reached out hand to take hold of Dissain's shoulder. Instead discovered why he been staring in the direction of whatever caught his attention.

"I thought you weren't into older man." Ferice commented on the person Dissain looked at.

"I am and always will be into someone like you." Dissain took his hand.

Before he looked away from the window he staring into and leaned toward Ferice's lips in which his claimed. Pressing his own lips onto Ferice's own so he could get a good lip lock out of him. That the girls watched in amusement not paying attention to someone exiting the shop with bag in hand.

"Young love." This person comment on Dissain and Ferice.

Toffy was the one that showed disgust toward the guy's display of PDA by sticking her pointer finger in her mouth. Lolli and Viktor just rolled their eyes at Toffy's actions as Bethel thought his master kissing Ferice was cute. All still not noticing the older male standing right beside them. Who was taken back in a romantic way by the exchange of saliva that took place between Dissain and Ferice. To the point he approach the girls handing over something some he stored in his pocket.

"Make good use of them." He winked at them.

Before putting on a show of his own that didn't draw much that attention cloud of white doves surrounded him. When they disburses nothing was left of the guy left everyone in around him stunned. Not like Dissain and Ferice noticed what happen since both ended their minute long kiss.

"Forgot about that." Ferice become dazed.

"If you only knew ..."Dissain sounded like he was out of breath.

Before asking the girls where they got their hands on Beauty Spheres revealing what was given to them. This made Toffy screech like she was possessed by a ghost of Magical World Leaving Lolli stumped. Viktor ended up getting stuffed in Toffy's shirt pocket whwn he tried to speak about someone.

"Lets get on with this tour." Toffy ended up channging the subject.

She ended up taking both the guy's arms and pulled them toward them toward the nearest cable car stop. Asking Ferice if he ever had the human equity of fried fish stuffed with scream-like sauce. Like he was unable to answer when Bethel popped his head out of his jacket pocket tell him to say yes. Practically yelling because the food item she brought up was one of his favorite human treats.

Leaving Lolli to bring up the rear as she ended up placing her new gem upon her wand as she walked after them. That became the top part of her wand and made her re-think of how her wand would look. Before she told them that the best place for fried fish would be the port district of the city. Saying they should held to the local fish market that should be opened to any potential buyers.

"You better like cod boys." Toffy was in the best of moods.

"I'm more of a salmon kind of guy." Dissain correct her.

"I am for both." Lolli chimed in.

The boys ended up planning to thank who ever that person who gave her the wand accessory personally. Since it turned the girl from her usual sourpuss self to this fountain of good nature. Lolli was just glad she didn't have to waste ecure on purchasing something that would enhance her natural appearance, and gave access to vanity based spells. Making her forget about the familiar she left at home. As she followed them to a near by stop that led to cable car heading south band.

* * *

"Jewel your booby call is here!" Ava called up to her.

"I've got a name." He stood there.

"What importation does that mean to me?" Ava asked him.

"Because he is what keeps my fire BURNING..." Jewel spoke from behind her.

Stepping out of the guy's way so he could enter the house he came to for his and Jewel's date night. Handing over the gift he just gotten for her when visiting a lingerie shop on main street. That she accepted happily willing to model the skimpy piece of clothing for him if he wanted. He agreed with in rather rousing way asking if her brats were around since eh left early if they were.

"No since their showing around the newest addition around." She allowed him to pick her up.

"Good because I been wanting to take my sweet time with you." He pressed her body close to his.

Before they could further express how one wanted to take other or their suppressed urge to ride each other. Ava slammed the door reminding them of the time limit both had before the 'brats' came back. She even stomped from closed front door to the kitchen where her brewing potions were. Telling them to keep it down since she had bottling to do before the delivery man arrived. Not like either one was listening to her what she had to say about whatever she was talking about.

Since Jewel was being carried up the stairs by her 'booby' call with her mostly wrapped around his torso. Not like he had trouble carrying her since he was gripping Jewel's shapely rear with each step he took. Up the stairs he knew well since they led to a bedroom he was made to moan his lungs out.


	8. Chapter 8

"His so handsome!"

"You think their together?"

"He most be a prince!"

Were the one of many rumors flying around the school after the girls' laid eyes on newest member of Dissain's friends. His fan club of girls approved of the guy since Dissain looked great beside the guy. The teachers and other school staff were grateful for another model student like him. Other male students didn't see this guy as a rival in love toward the girl students around him. Since the only girls he seemed interested in were the two that already attached to Dissain.

Leaving him to fit in quite nicely in the human atmosphere of a education that was very different from Magical World. Sports and PE related classes weren't magical influenced when it came to physical activates. Gave him a chance to show a flex his developed muscles in his school issued uniform. That just drove the girls who already interested in him crazy while they watched him. If that wasn't enough he was able to show off his other talents in other classes with out the use of magic. Whole time he was able to collect Violet or Rose hearts within his locket the whole time.

* * *

"You'll so be able to re-build your wand in no time." Toffy looked at the pile.

"Coming form someone who has fewer then she needs." Dissain pointed out her pile.

At his face she threw her heaviest text she was using for her home work flew ready to smack him. Wouldn't be successful due to Ferice using one his newly purchasing barrier related spells to block it. Had the book dropping to the ground in mid-flight making a loud thump where it lands bluntly. Not really disturbing any of the four teens that were sitting a coffee table in living room of Jewel's house. All counting the small piles of heart crystals they had gathered over just a week. That was Ferice's adjustment period after he was enrolled in the same school Dissain been attending.

"What have I told you about harming him?" Ferice reminds Toffy.

Being reminded of something she couldn't do anymore to her own brother was bothersome to Toffy. Ever since Ferice's health had improved during his stay with them within human world. He started getting in between Toffy and Dissain fights so they wouldn't turn into one sided fist fights. Stopping each and every harmful strike that was aimed for Dissain coming from Toffy.

"Do you have to be a gay version of a prince charming?" Was Toffy's come back.

"It seems to work." Dissain sat right next to Ferice.

"So true." Lolli just stared at them.

Toffy rolled her eyes at the way Lolli was drooling over the way Ferice and Dissain sat side by side. Disliking how her 'friend' had become another obsessed fan girl of her brother of his boyfriend. Who wanted to share her opinion about how the guys should shove their relationship where sun don't shine.

If wasn't for the scared squeals of Bethel being chased by a hungry Viktor wanting to snack on him. The poor mouse was trying a zig-zag pattern of hopping in order to throw off the slithering snake. Moving as fast as his long feet would allow him to move at a fast pace toward his master. No where was Lolli's frog who was supposed to be watching them the during their time of counting their hearts.

"HELP ME!" Bethel didn't want to be dinner.

Viktor didn't care for the moment since all he wanted was piece of a mouse that would fill his belly until evening. Moving as fast as his scaly body would allow him with out the use of legs would be hard. If he hadn't already adjusted to crawling across the floor like he been doing since coming into Toffy's care. At the moment, the sight of a nearing close enough to the back end of the mouse made his mouth water. Just before he unhitched his jaw and bared his fangs to swallowed the creature whole.

"HANDS OFF!" A voice silenced him followed by a booted foot belonging to Ferice came crushing down on to his tail. Stopping him in his owns tracks within inches of Bethel being scooped up by Dissain. Leaving him to be stared at by two girls with one of them being his own master.

"You alright?" Dissain asked a terrified Bethel.

"Scared shitless." Bethel shook with fear.

Toffy was the one that got to her feet rather quickly heading for the kitchen were bins for recycling and trash were stored. When she returned she carried a glass jar with holes poked its lid. She would ended up unscrewing so she could place Viktor in before tightly sealing the lid on it, and shook it hard.

"Ever tell you that your sister is twisted?" Ferice whispered to Dissain.

"She gets it from mom and old man thinks she's got some-ogre in her because of dad." Dissain shrugged.

"Makes me think if she's ever going to win THIS!" Lolli butted in.

"We're voting for you if she doesn't start acting like a..." Ferice was cut off.

When Toffy slammed that glass jar on to the coffee table with such force everyone stopped talking. Lolli was the one that worried she broke the glass cover of the table or the jar got a few cracks. To only be told by Bethel she didn't need to show any mercy to the scaly reptile and should of shaken him to death.

"Quiet little guy." Dissain just held him.

"See sealed away so you could roam free." Ferice knocked on the jar.

Viktor repeatedly smashed into the sides of the jar in attempt to break through the glass to get to Bethel. No like he had any success in shattering glass that still refused to break after the abuse Toffy put it through. Leaving the snake to coil at the center of the jar and stare through narrowing eyes.

"We need to get back to counting." Lolli meant their hearts.

"I like this better." Toffy took hold of the jar.

As soon as the jar was back in her hands after she the newest wand accessory in form of a gem called Musical Stylings. This stored up to ten songs of her choosing and would play them like wand was a boom box. At the moment it started to play the song `Hips Don't Lie` by Shakira & Wyclef Jean rather loudly. Giving Toffy the chance to start dancing around everyone as they settled down.

"So...did those you purchasing anything?" Ferice asked Lolli.

He was currently looking through the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version] wand-weaponry accessories. What he was eyeing was the limited edition section located on to whole pages. Beside that was filled out order form listing 3 items that cost a high price in ecure.

"I would like to see they have those Cosmic Star Lantern charm..." She looked at the magazine.

"Here you go since we already went through what we want." Dissain slides the magazine over to her.

She gladly accepted the it with opened hands allowing it to turn to the wand accessory charms section. To the very page and location where the lantern she was looking for laid awaiting to be ordered.

"Here!" She was handed a order form and pen Dissain been using.

Before taking the pen with her hands she witnessed it come to life and start writing on order form for her. This had Ferice telling Dissain that he still had one of the first gifts he had given him. Lolli ended up giggling at Dissain when he started uncomfortably wiggling in his seat while placing his heart back within his locket.

"Why wouldn't I get rid of perfectly good self-writing pencil after learning a new language?" Dissain answer.

Then he was on his feet and heading for the back door after Bethel safely jumped on to his shoulder. He was able to pass his sister with out knocking her over; who was still dancing and shaking her own familiar around. Going straight for the back door to send his own order in before turning in for the night. Not like Ferice was going to stay behind and be ashamed about bringing up a treasured memories.

"Because the pen was given to you by me as a gift after we first... "

Ferice had his mouth plastered over with wed-like substance from the spider charm hanging off Dissain's baki rose chain. Dissain even made sure to bind Ferice's hands with same webbing so the guy wouldn't free him self. Making him unable to share a word or even make a noise to defend himself.

"Unless your following me to purchase magical items." Dissain backed away stilling pointing his wand at Ferice, "I'm in no mood to fool around."

"YEAH!" Bethel squeaked.

When Dissain turned his back to Ferice upon reaching the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. Leaving anyone entering or exiting the room to find a bond and upset Ferice standing there staring.

* * *

Setting Bethel down to sleep in his makeshift bed made from worn out wizard hat that held a weak protection spell. tatter baby blanket made up the cover the mouse would crawl under for warmth before drifting off to sleep. Leaving his master alone within the spacious basement he been living in. To stew in his bad mood about the actions he took against Ferice hours ago. Not like the repeated real of memory was going to make him feel better as he decided to do something else.

Had him turning toward the large pile of pillows against the head board of the bed he been laying on after putting Bethel down. Had him reaching under the largest pillow among the ones behind him for something he stashed their. What he pulled out was familiar box with rose emblem embedded on the locked lid. Ended up being opened by Dissain minutes later after he worked up the nerve to not put it back.

"HEY!" Was what yelled from behind the locked door that held tot he basement that Dissain was currently occupying, and startled Dissain.

By the tone of the person who was yelling their lungs out to get his attention had to be still upset Ferice. Not like he was getting up from his bed answer to open the door with what he had his hand. At the same time knew if he didn't Ferice was going to pound the door in by magical means. Leaving Dissain to allow the lock on the door to become opened by flipping gesturing his left hand. Leaving Ferice to slide open the door and march down the wooden steps one by one harshly. Not paying attention to door closing it self while the re-locking it self to give them privacy.

When Ferice got to last step he stood there staring at Dissain upon his bed grasping a familiar box. Some how the angry that had built up in Ferice went out since he knew what that wooden box was. He stepped on the cold floor of the basement kicking off his boots and jacket making his way toward Dissain,

"You sister better be punishing that snake and not using him to amuse her self." Ferice joined Dissain.

"Punishment." Dissain made room for him.

Dissain even allowed Ferice to lay close enough to he could be drawn into his arms as they all looked into the box. What rested in that box was a mixture of magical items that hadn't been used. The pen ended up being placed among them by Ferice before closing the box up and taking from Dissain. After the box was placed on night stand next to the bed and lights were turned off by sound of single clap.

"Sorry about..." Dissain was silenced when Ferice pulled him much closer to his form instead of allowing him to cover them with a blanket.

"Warmth of Heart." Ferice showed his newest gem that allowed him to share his body heat with people of his choosing. It seemed making Dissain cuddle with him to test if it worked was working for him.

"And mine?" Dissain yawned.

"Your sister." Ferice laid his wand beside the box upon the nightstand, "What me to go on?"

He didn't the answer he was looking for since Dissain ended up getting to comfortable on Ferice's chest, and fell asleep. Making the guy unable to tell him about Toffy's other plans to get more hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

Being told your locket contains the same amount, as your mother's locket during weight in time wasn't pleasing to Toffy's ears. Nor was the fact she had to new time record of the lowest amount of collected heart crystals. Making her green to her gills of the three people that just out ranked her. First being a blushing Lolli who seemed to have same amount Dissain making him the second. Third had to be Ferice not really caring if he had was 100 ecure short of Lolli's and Dissain's amounts.

Leaving Jewel win one of her sober stare of mind to pull Toffy aside and privately 'chat' with the girl. Not like the girl's angry issues beside her hissy fits and uncontrollable temper helped her. While she was told she needed to be more pleasing to humans for this world in order to get more hearts. Aside from the fact she made some lee way with some boys thanks to her brother, her familiar, and Ferice. Didn't mean the three of them could always be there to watch her behavior. Leaving her to become the most feared girl within the history of school they attended.

"Either learn to be nice and naturally beautiful, or the next crescent moon..." Jewel started to warn Toffy, "I am sending you home for failing to adapt, GOT IT?"

Talking back while stomping her foot wasn't going get Toffy any where with woman who could vanish her lips away, or steal her voice. Leaving the girl to stand there and take each word give to her in stride for her own good. On hopes she would learn to take advice about bettering her self if she wanted to win.

"Yes ma'am." Toffy mumbled staring at slippers upon her feet.

"Will then..." Jewel be done lecturing her.

She ended up allowing Toffy to rejoin everyone else within the living room where a scale and lockets laid on coffee table. Each locket had been individually weighted on one side of the scale against an enchanted weight. Recorded in pen within a locked notebook that was Jewel's arms.

"What the 4-1-1?" Ferice asked about what happen.

"It can't be that bad." Lolli knew they look on Toffy's face.

Dissain was the one that made Ferice give up his seat beside him on the floor so Toffy could occupy it. When she slumped against her brother like a sad child after their parent grounded them. He knew that she was told to clean up an attitude she been known for back home. Yeah being rude and pushy made her popular among their classmates within the Magical World. To the point she was able to score a few followers in form of pursuers wanting her to be their girlfriend, and a few crushes.

"Our parents screwed up with us didn't they?" Dissain thought his question placed a smile on Toffy's face.

He ended up being slightly headed butted in the arm by her for bringing up two people she hadn't seen. Since she was taken from them in human woman by their great-grandfather to live in Magical World. Reminding the person being her brother that he knew there parents better she did. All he could do was being her shoulder to cry on until she felt better emotionally about her self.

"She going to be all right?" Bethel asked climbing out of Ferice's lap.

"Does your master still have that that memory jewelry box?" Ferice asked Bethel about one of Dissain's magical possessions.

"You taking that polished stone box he places memory stones in?" Bethel knew of the item.

Only answer Bethel got was slice of the cheese that came from the trey lying beside the scale. Silver platter was filler with all kinds of cheeses to go with the one kind of cracker lying right beside it. That acted as minor snack for the teens who been getting their lockets weighted hours ago. Was now being used to bribe Bethel by Ferice to fetch one of Dissain's magical possessions.

"Woo pepper jack...my favor." Bethel was on it, "be right back."

Stuffing his cheeks with the spicy piece of dairy product was easy before he jumped to the ground, and ran off. Leaving Ferice to place distraction with the three magical teens from what the mouse was up too.

"You know..." He was going to regret this, "Why don't we all help you?"

* * *

"Here." Ferice handed a rather large ruby over to Toffy.

She seemed rather displeased to take the item from him with the hours spent of her listening to three people. Each one of them had informed about different aspects of her self she needed to change. Lolli told her appearance like glossy lips with pearly white teeth among other features attracts attention. To keep that attention would be good thing so she could determine the colored heart they carry. That where Ferice or Dissain advice being nice enough to a boy her age would pay off. Not like her usual behavior of bad mouthing, name calling, or physically hitting them. Wouldn't be getting her anywhere no matter the number of boys she found her self-facing.

"Why would I want a hung rock?" Toffy tapped the ruby on a hard surface,

"Ever heard of memory stones?" Ferice counted with question of her own.

She started to think it was a joke since the stones he was talking about were expensive to purchase. Even the items to create these memory stones were hard to find or even purchase with enough ecure. The thought of her even holding one was to funny for her to keep quiet about or to her self. Leaving the person whom handed it to her, the mouse he bribe, and two other people to stare at her.

"I really hate when she does that." Lolli was already thinking Toffy was lost caused.

"You telling me." Dissain sighed, "I am her brother."

"The may you give us a look what's inside the gem." Ferice suggested.

Unable to take his sister's repeated laughing at a stone he created from one of his treasured memories. He took hold of his wand's handle that would always being tucked in one of his sleeves, and squeezed. End of his wand was a gold handle engraved with runes of elfin language with special ability. It allowed its owner to store their memories within any type of gem to polished stones. Along with giving its owner the ability to share what was in inside the said gem to polished stones.

Like now when Dissain was using the 2nd ability upon his sister who couldn't help but make a big joke about it. Before she could ask if she could turn the ruby into a piece of jewelry like a ring or necklace. A glittering red light spilled from the ruby's surface and swallowed the whole room everybody was in. Before filling all four walls, ceiling and floor with a scene from hospital room in human world. Upon that bed was grown Chocolat in a hospital gown tired out from 3 hours of labor. She waited for a nurse to come in with her and her husband newborn daughter to arrive. Until then she and he had to entertain their toddler son before his new siblings arrive.

"_When is she coming?" Little Dissain had squealed._

His answer came from Pierre swooped the small boy into his arms saying he just had to wait a few more minutes. Chocolat was to out of energy to even handle the boy she swore was miniature-version of Pierre. She left her husband to handle her son until a daughter she had yet to name arrived. Not like Pierre regret not coming up with a name for her children she just found out she was pregnant with.

This was where the memory display came to end for Toffy and everyone else who watched the show. Allowing the room to return to normal like before the ruby released the light show. Leaving the person holding the ruby in state of shock unlike her other moods the others been put through.

"Was that what I think it was?" Lolli looked to Dissain and Ferice for an answer.

"When my life was changed forever..." Dissain couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah that was it!" Ferice finished for Dissain.

"It the belief you two are related that the problem." Bethel finished his cheese.

Dissain ended up rolling his eyes at the comment his own familiar had to make about his blood relation to Toffy. Wishing that Ferice was sitting by him instead of his sister at a moment like this. Since he knew what was going to come if Toffy was to ever snap out of her state of shock. A hug filled with girlish squeals so high pitched his hearing was going to suffer while he would get bruises from hug alone.

Instead of getting what he thought was going to happen from Toffy when her head turned down. Her hold on the ruby tightens to a crushing blow that would crush the bones in anyone's heads. Scaring Dissain to the point a tragic memory of when Toffy's gripped actually crushed one his hands. That was displayed on his face as an expression of pain to both Lolli and Ferice openly. Would have taken action if sniffling from Toffy didn't stop everyone from completely moving.

"Um..." Dissain was willing to take a risk, "are you all right?"

Lolli was tightly holding on to Ferice for some type of support knowing how Toffy when she cried. Ferice didn't really care if his own arm was being squeezed to the point he couldn't feel it anymore. He wanted to the one beside Dissain during the guy's sister moment of weeping on her own brother's shoulder. Just meant he had to sit there and watch Dissain being there for Toffy.

"She's just VERY happy about what she just saw!" Dissain translated her mumbling.

"Great..." Unexcited Ferice cheered.

Only got him elbowed in the stomach by Lolli whispering to him to at least show some support for Toffy. Trying his best his to put on this fake smile and give a thumbs up for Toffy's mood instead. Leaving Lolli to not let up on the grip on his arm that seemed to have some feeling return.

"Means she doing alright?" Ferice spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." Dissain was translating for his mumbling sister.

"So...our plans for tomorrow are still on?" Lolli letting go of Ferice.

Made Toffy lean away from her brother and burst into a full blown cry session that had her spilling more tears. This was a opening that Ferice took by getting to his feet reaching out toward Dissain he pulled to his feet, and dragged behind him. Bethel wasn't far the boy leaving Lolli to be the one to comfort Toffy.

* * *

WARNING: If your 18 or under turn away since whats coming up is lemon scene with yaoi twist!

* * *

Not giving Dissain a chance to stop them when he was pulled all the way into the privacy of the basement. Where he ended up witnessing own door opening and closing with magical lock sealing behind them. Not like he would get a chance to actually walk down the stairs with his own legs. Since Ferice like the olden times between them picked him like he was a bride and carried him. Down each step of that wooden stair case before they reached the bottom step within five minutes. Where Dissain was still wasn't allowed to be placed on the floor by Ferice.

"I've got my own feet you know." Dissain didn't dislike being in Ferice's arms.

Only answer he got was Ferice rushing over to the large made up bed that he ended up being dump on. Left him in startled state of mind to stare up of bemused Ferice staring down at him with bewilderment in his eyes.

"How long had it been we've slept together?" Ferice asked until he started to unbutton the buttons to his dress shirt. The way he was quickly doing it with his hands with out tearing his shirt open told Dissain something.

"I should have known you would get aroused by sight of me acting like responsibility brother." Dissain just watch Ferice strip him self of his shirt.

"You know me to will." Ferice tossed the item of clothing to the side.

Dissain ended up sighing when Ferice flopped on to the bed's edged to unlace his calf length boots in record time. Before his socks were toed off so he left in a tight pair of leather pants with noticeable bulge.

"I am not wearing anything under neither." Ferice wiggled his eyebrows.

This made Dissain call the guy hapless when it came to being romantic during these kind of time together. Allowing Ferice to tackle him deep into the cushion of the bed's soft comforter and layers of blankets. The way the man roamed his hands over his body followed by his lips made his moan.

"You spell know the spell?" Ferice mumbled between his kisses.

"Yes and you sure about this?" Dissain asked fighting back his moans.

"You don't how much I missed having you in me!" Ferice pressed their lower regions together.

Only made Dissain smile as eh ended up wrapping his arms around Ferice bared waist to plant a simple kiss Ferice's lips. Before taking over the pleasure upon the lower parts of Ferice's own body.


	10. Chapter 10

"I always forgot how big you are!" Ferice rubbed his sore back.

"Coming from someone who edgily rides me until he spent." Dissain finished filling out his order form.

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP TALKING WHAT YOU DO ALONE!" Toffy shouted at them.

Lolli was trying to ignore the one-sided screaming match that Toffy started up after what happen a few days ago. Jewel when she was sober wanted Toffy to more civil toward the boys she been meeting. Since the natural attitude she had was placing in last for competition for Queen of Magical World. Aid from her brother and she took their houseguest after it was offered to her. Instead of working with their schedule like planned that would start the next day.

Toffy couldn't wait until the agree upon time since she had goals to meet and dreams to reach all personal. She ended up going down to the first floor around midnight unable to sleep because of her impatience. To the basement she went picking the magical lock so she climbed down the wooden steps. She walked down calling her brother's name rumbling their help on her manner started NOW. It just when she stepped close enough to the bed her brother occupied not getting an answer.

She found she had to step around the discarded clothing that was carelessly thrown across floor. Before noises she wasn't familiar with caught her attention and drew her MUCH closer to the bed. What she found her own brother going missionary style on Ferice in roughish matter the guy liked. Neither one of them noticed the audience of one watching them go at it like horny bunnies. Who ended up using her newly purchased Vonder Ball wand accessory to get them to notice her.

"We prefer to call lovemaking." Ferice wanted shutting up for Toffy's sake.

"... Or Ferice jumping me whenever he feels like it." Dissain brought that up.

"Have you seen what you're like when your all..." Ferice started getting heated.

Bethel was the one that jumped down from his master's shoulder for his lap to stop Ferice completely. He was still trying to get over the sight of his master and Ferice he had woken up too. Having his hearing repeated tortured to the tune of someone chanting his or her lover's name gets annoying. Stopping it before it began again seemed the logic thing to do at the moment.

If that didn't work the person that Ferice wanted to jump ended up using one his wand accessories in form of a cold gems. Had him using a spell called Wind Icicle that sent an onslaught Icicles guided by a chilly wind at Ferice. Cooling the guy's raising libido to the point he needed to back off or else.

"I get the hint." Ferice was drenched.

"Good." Toffy liked her brother's method of handing Ferice.

On to Toffy's shoulders Viktor slid reminding her it was time for what her brother and Ferice promised her. This she agreed to and reminded everyone about since she had to watch up to Lolli. This led Bethel squealing they didn't have time to waste when it came re-setting Toffy messed up personally. Lolli just stared at a plastic tank that was set up for her frog since hadn't spoken. Telling the girl their was something already on her side when it came too all the hearts she been collecting.

"On to the Wonder World." Ferice spoke where they're going.

Not like anybody was going to disagreeing about going to a public place so Toffy could learn while using it in real life. They all just hoped she was willing to keep an opened mind when it came to this.

* * *

"HEY YOU!" Toffy ran after a boy.

He was in no mood to put up with girl as pushy and rude as Toffy was coming off as when she approached him, and his friends. Trying to get away from her in the section of the fair where games were. As hard since she seemed to be almost everywhere he tried to him self form her sight.

"Anyone thinking this was a bad idea?" Lolli looked the guys.

Ferice was to busy keeping Viktor busy by repeatedly stuffing the snake's mouth with handful cotton candy. Bethel was munching on an individual piece of popcorn that was handed to him by Dissain. Making a few of them unable to answer her verbally when it came to the question being spoken.

"Ferice you get that entrapment charm yet?" Dissain asked about hi last purchase.

"Ropes of Rapture or Tying Twist?" Ferice asked which two to use.

Not like Dissain was going to make the choose since he already knew what spell Ferice was going with. Around Dissain's neck Viktor was placed while Bethel was safely tucked away in a filled popcorn container. Not like Viktor could get to him if he wanted since his mouth was stuck together with cotton candy. Leaving to him and everyone else watch why Ferice had a certain reputation. Within the Magical World among the Palace's Royal Guards for someone his young age.

"Tying Twist!" Ferice tossed a handcrafted bracelet that was made of magical rope fibers into the air. It spun around by it self-expending into self-moving rope that crawled its way toward active Toffy. Where it made contact with one of her clovers feet to the point it tied it self around her ankle. Before twisting around her limbs up to her torso tightly constricting her movements along the way.

"HEY!" She noticed what was going on with her.

The guy she been crashing was able to make a clean get away without her chasing after him like a stalker. Leaving her to face the 3 people who been trying to change her personality like she wanted. Started whither being picked up by her brother like she was a sack a potato and swung over his shoulder. Loli asked Ferice if he could help her get into trap related wand accessories her self. This he was willing to do after exchanging the animal familiars and snacks with Dissain.

"Put me down!" Toffy struggled in her bonds.

"Not until we find a place where I can lecture you properly." Dissain just held her.

Toffy couldn't look to Lolli or Ferice for help in getting loose from what was used to bind most of her limbs. Viktor was to occupied in getting his mouth in stuck or choosing to go after Bethel in popcorn container. Bethel was still trying to empty out the container that was still holding popcorn. Not like the frog came along since it picked being Ava's specimen for her potions then be here.

"We can try that." Lolli pointed to off limits sitting area.

Gave Dissain a chance to use one his barrier spells that would cloak the surrounding he and others occupied. Making the them seem invisible to eyes of people who weren't magical touched like them. Since he would end up activate the barrier after they after over to the area and settling in. Giving him a chance to face his sister with an outside distractions to see where he and others went wrong.

"What did we tell you about coming up to someone and starting a conversation?" Dissain asked dumping Toffy on a chair.

"Something about smiling when you walk up to someone followed by a pleasant greeting." She tried to get comfortable.

"What do you call what you been doing?" Ferice still didn't want to recall her actions from hours ago.

"My take on what you guys told me, but with time shaved down." Toffy screeched.

Lolli ended up crying at what Toffy had to say since her lady-like matter-isms would never allow her to act like that. When her actually started opt show she was handed a pack of tissues from Ferice. animals by now had been placed on a near by table with only the popcorn container between them.

"If you don't shape up soon," Dissain hatred bringing this up, "Your going to be sent home."

"By default; our dear Lolli will win." Ferice thought that would be unfair.

Only made Lolli further cry as she sunk to the ground blowing her nose as loudly as she could. Not like she could further talk her self since the thought of winning of this competition by default felt wrong. The quaking lips and teary eyes told the guys they needed to straighten out Toffy.

"She's a lost cause." Ferice was ready to give up.

Made Dissain stare at him like he was some type of manic for saying his sister couldn't be taught. Wanting Ferice to the remember their early childhood all shared within the Magical World before things changed. Images of Toffy chasing a younger Dissain or Ferice with anything she got her hands on. Lolli during that period of her life was locked away in the castle being trained in ways of royalty. Who ended up meeting the three of them because of a prank Toffy pulled went wrong.

"You know I'm right?" Ferice still wasn't convinced.

Ended getting one of Toffy's shoes colliding with the side of his head since he was standing partly away from her. Not like he had time to dodge the foot wear that landed right smack on his cheek. Leaving a pretty nice bruise as the person who hurled it at him tried to loosen her bindings.

"Your dead when I get loose!" Toffy had heard everything.

"I agree after what you said." Dissain stood by her.

"Let me loose." Toffy called to her brother.

Lolli instantly got to her feet fast enough to make it over to Dissain with her hands latching onto one of his arms. This was where she pulled as hard as she could so to get him away from Toffy. Not like she was strong enough to even move forgetting the developed muscles he now had. Didn't mean her hint was ignored by him since he ended up getting it after a second or two.

"Just give her a second chance." Lolli sniffled, "If she fails...then I'll tell Jewel my self."

* * *

Jewel thought the idea of Dissain and Ferice helping Toffy improve on her behavior seemed to help. Instead of staying in bed with her latest special friend that usually left Ava to attend to the children. She ended up dragging him as a date to the very fair the children were currently attending. This was where the fun for the both of them took place out side Jewel's overly decorated bed room. Right off they wouldn't be spotted out by them in the crowds when they started following them. On to the first line that seemed rather short to some ride that was picked out of random.

The ride that was chosen was called the Hunted House and had them getting into this two sitter cart. After being strapped in by the operator by the ride who gave Jewel a opened wink before sending them off. The cart rolled forward passing first double doors leading them into a tunnel. Mannequins dressed as monsters popped out now and then with side effects acting at their voices.

"This is what humans call scary?" Jewel's partner joked.

Jewel on the other hand tried to lean on the guy's shoulder for comfort hoping the ride reminded him of home. That meant he would get nostalgic about how they first met and even want to react the moment. Didn't seem to work since he ended up shrugging her off his shoulder to cross his arms. As he leaned back in his uncomfortable seat waiting for this boring seat to end.

This set the mood for the rest of time between them when they visited the Hall of Mirrors and Twisting Tea cups. Only got worst when her partner insisted they should try something more fun. Got him slapped in the face so hard that he toppled over form the impact from the hit. Making him land flat on his ass dirtying up his designer jeans while everyone stopped to watch.

"Kaft, I knew sparking a relationship up with you was a risk after my sister pointed it out, and now I know why she warned me about getting involved with someone like YOU!" Her words were filled with venom each time she spoke.

This was where she took back her spare key to her own home and tossed his promise ring at him. Before she turned on her designer heels and walked off giving him the human equate of an insult. By sticking her middle finger up at him and saying to lose her number before speeding up her steps.

"I've got students to spy on." Were her last words to him.

Crowd made an opening for her to walking of before closing back on the man so he wouldn't get away.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 1

Toffy knew when she saw an opportunity to take a Rose heart after being confronted by a usual boy. He had a reputation within the human school she and Lolli were attending for being a troublemaker. He had always been called into the principal's office for pranks and insults he pulled on other students. After a lecture or form of discipline had been taken he would release to wreck more havoc. Didn't stop Toffy from noticing the boy whenever they were around each other at school.

Like now when he was personally facing a girl who own reputation among his fellow classmates was like his own. She always presented her self to all sorts of boys and girls in this preposterous matter. She would invade their personal space asking most personal set of questions nobody wanted to answer. When the boy or girl tried to get away from her after annoyance was setting in. They ended up being chased by her until either she loses them or they lose her. Made him curious in confronting the girl everyone excluding three people she seemed to know avoided.

"May we help you?" Dissain asked about boy facing his sister.

"Isn't he the one that goes around causing problems..." Ferice looked him over.

"Hello!" Lolli

Not them appeared out of no where bothered this boy any since it was Toffy he been wanting to meet. Out of his pocket he pulled what looked a plain envelope sealed with odd sticker he hands over to Toffy. She would take since the sticker was of a Bullfrog and her name was written in creepy style. Before she could bothered the boy about why he give her something like this.

He ran off!

* * *

Day 2

Toffy thought she was being followed to the place she been living a week after she got strange note from the boy. She was use to her brother, Her best friend and Ferice leading the way when they went to and from school. Not like she cared to be apart of whatever conversations they would have. Since when she brought up the rear she had privacy to be her self no in public eye.

Just lately when she was either dancing to the tune of some song in her head or having a conversation about her self out loud. This strange feeling of being watched made her tingle in all the wrong places mentally. This only some how reminded her of Magical World where boys were known for stocking her. Wasn't one of those times like in Magical World where she is showered with Wing Pumpkin treats.

"Having that 'feelings' AGAIN?" Dissain was getting annoyed with Toffy's paranoid behavior.

"She most is on her cycle." Ferice guessed.

Lolli ended up mustering all her physical strength in to swinging her book bag right into Ferice's face. The only connection she could make with the heavy bag was blowback when bag was to heavy to swing forward. Ending with being pulled back by heavy bag where she would have fallen over. If it weren't for Ferice acting quickly in form of catching her with one of his arms so she wouldn't hit the ground. That turned into both getting a peek at the so-called person five feet behind them.

Was more made up pieces of something running behind a skinny lamp trying to hide him self from their view. Untidy way he wore his school uniform and hair coloring told both of them who he was. Its just why was he following them like this instead of staying after school sling shooting people.

* * *

Day 3

"What did you find this time around?" Dissain asked a smiling Toffy.

Got him a shoe box with a few holes dropped in his lap that started to shake as strange noises came from it. Not like he wanted to open this one after daily temperament he had been put through because of her secret admirer. For about seven days Toffy always found a contained creature instead her shoe locker. She would find this endearing since she would get gifts like this in Magical World.

In this matter she didn't like first the gift was presented to her in person by some love stuck boy. Like what would happen in the Magical World with the boys who followed her one by one. Second packaging this creature came in wasn't wrapped in scary theme paper or topped off with black bow. It came in just simple containers like jars or shoeboxes with holes poked in the top.

"Wow, another one!" Ferice joined them.

"What is it this time around?" Lolli was behind Ferice.

Both knew about the gifts that Toffy had been getting after finding out the third day when she brought a gecko in popcorn jar home. It was them who got stuck with the job of setting the creatures free because Lolli like these little surprises.

* * *

Day 4

In Toffy's desk that was in the middle row near the end behind her brother's seat that in front of her own. Someone with boy's uniform that needed to be straightening out was a young man nervously holding something. He knew the last two weeks of trying to get Toffy Meilleure to notice him was hard. The stalking tenacities and even the jarred or boxed reptiles didn't seem to scratch Toffy's surface. Not like the letter of confession did anything to get her to turn her head toward him.

Here he was before school not planting his booty traps along the corridors of the school's multi- floors. He could be found placing something he written into the personal desk of Toffy before she arrived. He for the first time in his life was nervous about being caught about the school staff. Since they had to is a security guard or two going on their last portal before opening the grounds.

"DAMN!" He mouthed.

He ended up placing the item he wanted to give to Toffy on top of her notebook before slamming the lid down. This loud noised alerted a security guard who were on the floor already patrolling the area. Leaving the boy to give off this mischievous smirk when these security guards head toward the door.

"That oatmeal sticky enough." He took hold of a loss rope to tie off.

* * *

Day 5

Confronting the older brother and his friend seemed brave enough for someone who out smarted adults all the time. Not like his knocking knees and trembling limbs beside the butterflies in his stomach. Weren't helping when he confronted both older boys entering the school's cafeteria. When he tried to actually use words when asking about Toffy being interested in him. He ended up mumbling her and barely saying her name from dried lips that looked chapped.

"Look if your done bothering us..." Dissain could hear his own stomach growl.

"We're going to need to eat." Ferice pushed him aside.

Two of them ended up passing the young man who ended up freezing up when Ferice even touched him. Making him want to confront these men again so he wouldn't lose to chance to get Toffy's hand. It meant getting during one their passing period or during an off period both would share. It just he needed to pick up him self off from the floor before someone stepped on him by mistake.

Same thing ended up happening where he would end up confronting the pair when they were exiting the boys' locker room. This time his whole body was shaking from his kneecaps to his tips of his hair. This time he actually ended up pointing at Dissain with a shaky point finger of right hand. Demanding the guy to tell him what his relationship to Toffy able to complete a sentence. That ended with him biting his tongue in the process while Ferice started laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" The kid asked Ferice.

"The fact you don't know that this guy is Toffy's older brother and my boyfriend since he hit puberty." Ferice spoke through his laugh.

Dissain just ended up smiling at what the boy said since the boy's joke was the funniest thing he ever heard. Since not many people ever had the guts to tell him that he was Toffy's lover in form or another. Yet again he had to tell the boy off for second time he didn't have time to waste. Off he and Ferice went to partake in the obstacle course meant to test their reflexes and other bodily functions.

Leaving the young to try again with them just when school gave out for the day before the two meant up with Toffy and Lolli. This time he wasn't letting them get away before he got Toffy to notice him. It would have meant using his bubble gum feather trap if they tried to turn him down, or even get away from him.

"Dude!" Ferice was getting sick of seeing him.

"Give him a chance." Dissain thought the kid needed time.

Seeing that this kid was ready to pull one of his pranks on them Dissain knew he was making the right choice. That meant making Ferice stepped down so the kid could even speak to them...so be it.

"I'miiterestedinyousister!" The boy spoke in one breath.

"Meaning your the guy who been doing all the stuff to Toffy." Ferice tried not to laugh again.

Dissain was the one that had to silence Ferice once more so they both didn't have to walk home covered in god knows what. Before asking for the boy's name so he could pass on his message to his Toffy.

* * *

Day 6

"Arastoo...what?" Toffy tried to say his name.

"Just give him a chance." Lolli thought it was good change for her.

"He has a Rose you need." Ferice recalled the color.

"I think it turned in a Rouge last time I peeped." Dissain shrugged.

All four of them were enjoying their weekend on the roof of Jewel's house without the full of school filled with mortals to trouble them. All talking about the human crush that had attached it self to Toffy of late. All knew of the rule if she was to ever return his feelings in the form of true of affection, or love.

"..but I don't want to be turned into..." She looked to Bethel and Viktor.

Being turned into a frog, mouse, or snake for breaking what seemed to be some type of forbidden rule. Spending so many years in darkness until some young witch or wizard ends up summoning her to be their familiar.

"Then collect his heart to get it over with." Ferice threw his hands around.

"...or let him down easy that your not interested in him like he is you." Dissain corrected Ferice.

Lolli was even willing to help her with properly confronting the boy with out Toffy getting angry at him. Saying gaining some experience this moment may make Toffy a better person if she wanted.

"Fine." Toffy thought it be best, "I'll try to let him down easy."

Final day

Coming face to face with human she thought been stalking her was something she was having hard time with. Instead of letting him speak like he wanted to the point he would give her a gift. She would end up taking what he wanted from him in the form of his heart crystal within his chest.

"Sugar, Sugar, Rune...Sweet Taffy Rune!" She chanted in rhythm sense.

Whipping her hand around in a graceful matte that her seem like she was a sparkling ballet performing. Allowing a silver string of magical to come fourth from her hand and went toward the heart in the boy's chest. Plunking the crystal from him chest toward her hand the silver ribbon was attached to.

"Have a nice day." She placed the crystal within her locket.


	12. Chapter 12

Going from behind to barely passing by the skin of her teeth was a vast improvement over her last count. This was after her filled locket was weighted for the second time before the next crescent moon. Making the threat that Jewel made toward Toffy to improve vanish like it was never spoken. Just meant she had to work harder when it came to her not being sent home and to collect more hearts. If she was going to get any where close what Lolli had been collecting so far.

"At least we'll have you longer." Dissain was proud of Toffy.

"Yay!" She barely cheered.

Ferice was to busy showing Lolli how her newest accessories she just purchased for her wand worked. She ended up getting a few trap-beauty related wand accessories to strength her spells with Ferice's help.

"Alright, I am off for the day." Jewel checked her self.

She was off to Magical World to report on the progress of the girls were making while they been under her roof. Leaving them all to have a single night off from their duties from the competition taking place. While Ava watch after them until Jewel return from the Magical World with news about something.

When the woman left for the crescent moon that floated in the sky as plans for that night started to be made. among four teens and single woman who all been looking toward to something like this.

"Finally a date night." Ferice had taken Dissain's hand.

"EWWWW!" Toffy faked barfed.

Lolli just wanted to watch what mortals called interesting in the form of movies she only seen in class. Just asking anyone to watch it with her wasn't going to be easy since everyone had plans. When the thought got to her of doing it alone seemed relaxing without putting up with everyone. She was off to her room to watch a few of the tapes Jewel had loaned her to watch.

"You two are not leaving me alone." Toffy looked toward Dissain and Ferice.

"We both know your not into threesomes." Dissain wasn't allowing Ferice to pull him away.

Toffy was the one that reached out to removed Ferice's hand from her brother before placing her self between them. Insisting they were spending the night together if they both liked it or not. What she wanted to do was going to the local movie theater and partake in the horror fest.

"I have a list and don't want to be late." She showed what she written down.

"Regretting showing her how to use a computer?" Ferice whispered to Dissain.

"More like wishing it never happen." Dissain sighed.

They weren't able to carry their conversation when Toffy was the one that reminded them she was still here.

"We going?" She asked waving the list in front of them.

"Your paying for your self." Dissain wasn't covering her.

Ferice ended up being the one to figure out how they were going to get there by either a magical or regular means. Since Jewel wasn't here to enforce or remind them of her no magic rule outside her house. He could use his newly purchase doorway gem he just added to his Wand, or request Dissain to use his magic carpet. Non-magical means meant Dissain behind the wheel of a car made by Mortals.

"How we getting there Miss. Smarty Pants?" Ferice ended up asking her.

This made Toffy reach out and take hold of her brother's wrist wanting to see if he was wearing his magic carpet. When she couldn't find the item she wanted to use she ended up facing Ferice. Who by the time she done looking at her brother's wrists could be found messing with his wand. He just wanted to hear those little words of Toffy asking him if he could get them where she wanted them to go.

"Well..." Toffy tried to sound nice.

"You can do it?" Ferice waved his wand in the air.

"May you please create a path to theater?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"There we go." Ferice tapped her nose with the tip of his wand like she done something right for a change. Before he stepped away from her saying their was nothing wrong with actually asking him. Before he flipped his wand a few times between his fingers while he made his way to wall. Had him pointing the tip of his wand only an inch from the surface of the that burst of lines appeared. These black lines would end up forming a decorated, single door that needed to be pushed open.

"Name first animal that comes to your mind." Were further instructions Ferice ended up shouting at both Toffy and her brother.

"Snake!" Dissain ended up saying when Toffy stumbled with her words.

Upon the door a snake appeared before Ferice opened the door in a cautious matter like he was expecting something. Where Toffy was reminded of non-stationary entrance ways between Human and Magical worlds. Most of those stationary entrance ways were guarded by animals called easers. Telling the spell\wand accessory Ferice used created temporary stationary entrance ways. Between two points that someone could travel to and from with use of a animal guide. That they would be doing now when Dissain walked passed them opening the door first. This was where he was greeted by a large snake asking him where they would want to go.

"Toffy your up." Dissain turned to her.

She ended up being the second to sent into made shift door to find a corridor made of fabric awaiting her. Their guide through this was a garden snake colored a strange green coloring around her height.

"Take us to Paramount Theater." She clearly ordered the snake.

This got her and the guy getting where they need to go after they fully walked into the corridor of fabric. Their shoe covered feet sunk in with each step they took when the snake guides them. A few obstacles that could be stepped over or moved aside minor blocked the way are they walked. It seemed some of the items were either wand accessories or magical items Toffy picked up. Her newly found items would go in her zero space pack that can hold unlimited amount of items. No matter the number of items weight or the space limits since the pack was made to hold anything.

"Please tell me you didn't spend that Jewel just weighted on that?" Dissain and Ferice couldn't' believe what she purchased.

"What wrong with that?" She asked like it was a bothered her.

"We thought you wanted to win Queen of Magical World competition?" Both were already thinking this girl was hopeless.

This got them a look at her newest wand accessories in the shape of gem called the Make-Over Mirror. That turned both boys choice of clothing and foot wear to something a girl Toffy's age would wear. It a weird way it flattering to their forms in a strange matter both weren't pleased with.

* * *

Jewel in her must quietist of ways arrived at the Castle of Magical World not in mood to exchanged pleasantries. Since all she was here for was to report for the second time this night on girls progress. Along with needing to find out when the girls' would be taking the Spring Exam to further prepare them. Would allow the boys that came into her care to act as the girls knights if they wanted. All while she avoided connect with one of her ex-lovers who she thought she had a future with.

Had her entering through a private entrance in front of castle off limits to average citizens of Magical World. Unlike her self to who's apart of the Queen's inner court could pass through anytime. Like now when she found self among people of higher rank then her causing their eyes on her. Each one had been gossiping since her arrival through Moon Door about why she was here. Main subjects of topic were the girls and their progress, boys rekindle relationship, and other ones.

"We hear you got dumped by the son Duke Wellington's son."

"Seems your flashy human ways was drove yet another one away."

"Ever heard of one being a enough."

Were one of many phrases she come to ignore while she walked through the filled hallways of people. Each one either whispering to them self so they wouldn't get hexed or just gave her their version of stick eye. A few who were brave enough just flat out pour on the insults one after another.

That would can to end when she entered a corner that led into corridor that led to a few people awaiting her. One of these people was her twin sister Heather a famous witch in her own right. Who stood beside her new husband who she force to be here to meet her sister instead of allowing him to work. Beside them was the one that Jewel once called her lover as everyone else waited on the girls. From the lips of the most rumored woman within the Magical World before them.

"Let get this over with." Jewel stopped clicking her heels on the floor under them.

Smirk her old lover was wearing wasn't giving her pleasant feeling no matter how she tried not to look at him. Her sister was the one that ruined the tension that would have formed her sister between and the ex. This put a smile on Jewel's face since she bought yet another souvenir from mortal world for her sister.

"Another autograph picture of Sylvia, the witch of Light." Jewel handed over framed picture.

"And?" Heather knew their was something more.

"Gift basket filled with high priced ecure items crafted by Ava." Jewel included the item.

She would have gifted the more items to her new brother-in-law if wasn't for her ex coughing to make him self known. Telling her she had a duty to report on before details were talked about having to do with the girls. Not like this going to make Jewel's visit any easy for her as she began.

* * *

"That was so COOL!" Toffy flung her popcorn bucket around.

"Got to like those Godzilla films." Dissain took Ferice's hand.

"Same here." Ferice leaned toward Dissain's shoulder.

Returning from the horror film fest seemed relaxing after they sat through hours of humans called scary movie. Toffy got to try the many flavors of popcorn she was allowed to feast upon while slurping apple flavored soda. Dissain and Ferice just shared chili cheese flies and diet Mt dew the whole time. Amongst the screaming of people around them the three of them sort of felt homesick.

"Make me wonder why you haven't been told to come home yet?" Toffy ended up asking Ferice.

"I rather stay here." Ferice wasn't falling for her trap.

"Your the one taking up my brother's time when he should be better spending with me." She made a point.

"What she's saying is true." Dissain hatred admitting it, "...but Jewel told me I should be helping her improve."

Ferice went on how he was doing his part in 'aiding' the girls by doing his duty also toward Lolli. Who just recently helped the girl purchase a few trap related wand accessories among spells. Among the other things he been helping with like on Toffy's personality and help burst Lolli's confidence improvement. The way e was explained his presence came off kind of snobbish to Dissain. Reminding him of one of the many reasons why he left Ferice behind in the Magical World.

"Come on Toffy." Dissain one of his earrings.

He ended allowing the silver beads laying in the center of his hand form a liquid of silver coloring that expended. Dripped from his hands for the surface under him and his sister's feet forming these shapeless material.

"What did you purchase Silver Fog?" Toffy asked her brother knowing what this magical item was.

"Just thing of something." Dissain wasn't in the mood to waste more time.

What came to his sister mind was large skeleton that belonged to a fish that acted as her ride for them. On to it they would go leaving Ferice walk the rest of the way home since they didn't use his doorway charm. Leaving him to think about what he did wrong this time around.


	13. Chapter 13

They're a few things about Ferice that many girls of Magical and Human World found very attractive. Way he stand up to a bully with out a second thought of being beat down by him or her when standing up for little young. Natural strength that he showed off do during Physical Education when he turn came up. Aside for his raggedness good looks that made any girl swoon when he was looked upon. Every thing else about him made him seem like one of those mountain man you hear from bed time stories.

All those things girls went nuts over were looked upon as reckless and dumb by three people who actually knew Ferice. Toffy and Lolli weren't bothered by Ferice's behavior since it normal for someone from Magical World. Ava was to busy wit her crafting of potions to interfere noticed. Jewel was dividing between her own issues to even want to tell Ferice to be tone down his behavior. Only one who cared about Ferice's actions was the person he was currently making up with.

"Sorry about..." Dissain cuts off Ferice's apology with what energy he had left from the session that he been put through. Telling him what he put him through was enough of making up and enjoy the after glow. Before ending any form of conversation between them with lip lock that aroused Ferice.

Left him in heated state of mind when Dissain pulled away to lay back down on the bed they had just used. Needing to catch a breath before leaving Ferice to cool down while picking up discarded clothes. That would be dumped in to a hamper outside the bathroom that Ferice was asked about. Led to smile appearing on the guy's face before he asked if they could bath or shower together. To only be turned down when reminded that Jewel was coming back and they didn't have time to waste. Leaving both to end up bathing in different parts of bathroom while talking about what happen.

Both near that Dissain and Ferice needed to start focusing on why they were going to do whole helping the girls. Both knew they had different reasons for being here since one was here for individual study, and other was recovering him self. Meaning they had put their relationship on hold or slow down...some!

"Before you leave." Dissain gestures, "I got you something."

Ferice had a hard time understanding Dissain hands movement about some type of gift he gotten for him. When he got out the tub he was bathing in allowing it drain since it was a magical fixture. Leaving him to reach for a towel before noticing what laid on top of it that peaked his interest. After making sure the towel was properly wrapped around his waist with use of good knot. He had picked up the item to inspect it before figuring out it was a jewelry box of some kind.

"Its a knights pledge pendent for when ever you... " Dissain spoke about what the item was.

Before he could finished when he turned the shower completely off manually when done washing him self. To only be greeted by over happy Ferice tightly gripping the jewelry box within his hands. Right at the door of the shower when Dissain was exiting it in the buff needing to cover up.

"This is why I like-like you so much." Ferice wanted to hug him.

Dissain just stood there trying to figure it out him self not feeling awkward what so ever about this embrace. Allowing the certain amount of minutes to pass before he could pull away to cover him self. While explaining what a knights' pledge pendent could do was easy since it formed a connection between two people.

"Your going to need a locke of Lolli's hair or drop of her blood to activate its magical properties." Dissain began explaining, "it works on the premise of protecting someone from harm."

Just when he was done drying him self off with a towel Ferice watched him wondering why this was given to him. He knew his stay within the human world was limited he had to return soon unlike Dissain. Item in his hand was Dissain telling or extending him staying my looking for an new excuse for his stay LONGER.

"Like I said before." Ferice repeated him self, "This is why I like-like you so much."

Not like he got a answer form Dissain right away since he ended up getting a face full of his own clothes. Before he was told to pull something on since Jewel was coming back with progress report. Meaning the results of him going him or not was going to revealed upon Jewel coming back. If Dissain's guess was right then Ferice would be going back home during the next crescent moon. Meaning the piece of magical jewelry that was given to Ferice may save him from going back home.

Just amped Ferice up more to the point he needed to thank Dissain in some type of way before they meat with Jewel. After removing what was thrown at his head he made a bee line straight for Dissain. Not caring if the left over stream form the shower surrounded them when he got ear enough.

"Ferice...what are..." Dissain was cut off when he was pushed up against the tile wall of bathroom by heated body. Having him lips almost smoldered by others that forcedly sought out his own. Telling him that he wasn't to be sitting straight for some time if Ferice was going to get his way with him.

* * *

"You could have been more gentle with him." Toffy yelled at Ferice.

Finding your brother at the table around lunching time sitting on something he rarely sat on when eating. Made her turn her attention toward the person who was sitting by her brother with angry in her eyes. Words she had for Ferice wasn't ones a candidate for Queen should be using.

"He can still walk straight." Ferice tried to defend what he did, "Just can sit down with out a cushion."

"Because your a freak!" Toffy shouts.

This was something Dissain wanted to be apart of since it was rare when Ferice topped him when they were together. Just a little uncomfortable since after wards he was stuck satisfied while explaining his soreness. Wanting to say he wasn't displeased with having his hole abused by the Ferice.

"Stop hammering him for being passionate about loving me." Dissain placed a filled orange juice glass at Toffy's seat.

"Come on!" She couldn't believe he was defending Ferice, "You need a pillow to sit down any surface."

"Be happy I don't limp when I walk or even have to stay in bed." Dissain brought up what he does to Ferice.

On to her seat she when tossing her arms like she was just told to sit in corner for time out for ten minutes. Staring at the food that had been put out for her to eat and drink by Ava and her brother. Not once touching the silverware she would need to pick the food up or even slice it apart. Leaving her to be stared at everyone and familiars who also occupied the table other then her.

"Acting like a child because someone disagrees with you doesn't become a future queen." Lolli advised Toffy.

"True." Viktor agreed before swallowing a few meat patties whole.

Ava was to busy squeezing oranges she had had cut she self to tell Toddy to stuff her face instead of seat there. Leaving Ferice to just stare at her before buttered toast was forced into his mouth by Dissain. Bethel was left to joke about how Toffy was acting like a jealous school girl. Before a single slice of Swiss cheese was forced into his mouth by Dissain to keep quiet.

"So..." Dissain tried to change the subject, "Ferice has something to say."

Where Toffy's stare at Ferice worsen with Dissain's announcement about something that had to do with him. Gulping with all the strength he could muster while looking toward blank Lolli. He spoke placing the pendent he was given on the table for all could to gaze upon as he explained. Before his speech came to an end like he wanted Dissain took his hand and took over for him.

"I'm not ready to let him go." Dissain's hand tighten on Ferice, "He'll he little longer helping out with your exam as Lolli's knight."

"Meaning?" Both Lolli and Toffy asked.

"You'll find out when Jewel gets back." Ava quieted everyone down.

She ended up refilling half empty glasses while telling them to finish up the lunch she prepared for them. Going on about how this turn events wasn't something the people within the Magical World planned. The change would effect how the four of them would look upon all and their stay here.

"Now eat up or I'll for it down your throats." Ava's words scared them all.

Toffy ended up actually doing what Ava threaten she would do to her is she didn't start eating or touch her drink. Leaving everyone else to finish up before her and go off to their own things before Jewel's arrival. The only company Toffy even had at the empty table was her familiar and Ava. Both seemed to be doing their own things while they sat there awaiting for her to finish.

"You should give Ferice some leeway for how he treats your brother when their together." Ava whispered sipping her tea.

"Seems he likes it rough." Viktor swallowed another meat patty.

Got the snake's tail pressed on by one Ava's gloved covered fingers in harsh matter that left to start choking. Allowed to the girl to go on about back home Ferice was never really allowed to show his true emotions. Since back within the Magical World he put up a tough front that impressed many with his rank. Aside from the fact he was ace when it came to stalemates in duels that tested magical skills. Along with the reputation he'd built up in his short time with Palace's guard.

"His uniform alone makes him..." Ava couldn't fight back the shivers she ended up giving her self that moment. When thinking back to her days of living with the Magical World certain feelings of lust followed. The first came to hr mind was the many images of Ferice walking with Palace's guard.

"...tail..." Viktor ended up interrupting her-self indulgence when he couldn't further take the pain of his tail being squeezed.

Toffy couldn't help from laugh at the way her snake looked blue in the face half way swallowing half of his meal. Leaving Ava to finally lift one of her fingers to the snake could swallow and try to breath. Before turning his scaly face toward the woman who almost killed him by way he was holding on to his tail.

"Your dead." He hissed.

"Your to small to swallow me and you don't have poison." Ava poked her fork at him.

"Doesn't give you the right to press on my tail." He crawled to her.

"It was to get you to stop." Ava kept poking him.

Before he could strike her with what he could his fangs the back door flew open before Jewel walked in. The woman allowed the door she entered in a graceful matter despite the rage her eyes displayed. To close and lock it self before she stood still enough to take a few coming breaths as she spun in place.

"You should thankful your results were good enough to everyone back in the Magical World the second time around. Doesn't mean I'll be sending you home by the next crescent moon if you don't up your numbers." Jewel stared at Toffy, "Get to work and increase them since spring exam is coming."

Ava waved at her with her fork from the table while the snake hung off the side of the table biting his tongue. Leaving Toffy to only nod her head in agreement with what Jewel told her as she stuffed her face.

"Where is everybody else?" Jewel asked about the others.

Got her a loud HELLO from the living room where three missing teenagers were testing Lolli's new spells. Followed by a croaking from the frog that was still in his tank followed by Bethel's squealing.

"Get in here since a few things need to be discuss." Jewel called to them.

Ava was the one that started to gather the left over dishes that had been left on the table by everyone. Leaving Toffy to wonder what made Jewel so angry at the same time wart to have a group meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

All four young occupants under Jewel's roof could be found in her back yard on a Saturday morning sitting on lawn chairs. Looking upon a giant screen floating in mid-air filled with educational pictures. Displaying the wonderful art of dueling through magical means between two people. It was rare form honorable battle that took place between 2 people some rarely used within the Magical World. When it was used watch out because the strongest Magical User mostly wins. Like right now since Ellets was teaching four teenagers all about something he excels in.

"After disarming your opponent through use of a well used spell." Ellets tapped his wand in the air show next slide showed, "You will be declared a winner."

Before he could play one of many recording of his winning these duels as form of visual aide for these four. A polished set of finger nails belonging to Toffy appeared in the air before he could play. Being the nice guy he needed to be in order to get Jewel back he would answer her question. This got him staring at the smug face of a girl who made it clear she didn't want to be here. Trying to figure out how speak to her with out using some form of restraint through magical means. Would be hard for him since she was the first to speak for the both of them smiling the whole time.

"Is their way we can get a live demonstration?" She wanted to see some real action since she was getting bored.

"Known of you are at my magical level yet." Ellets looked other three over.

Both Dissain and Ferice weren't going in on Toffy's half assed plan to entertain them on weekend no less. Lolli in no way wanted to be here since what was just showed to her was scaring her shitless. Toffy just wanted to go heart collecting since she was still hadn't caught up with Toffy or her own brother.

"Allow us to do this dueling thing against one another while you supervise." Toffy wasn't giving up her idea.

"You right." Ferice looked at Dissain, "She's nuts."

"More like out to get us." Lolli whined.

She then ended up going for the nearest person to hide or at least comfort her in form of Ferice. This had him embracing her within his arms completely so she could hide away from what Toffy wanted. Didn't bother Dissain who needed to shut his sister up with got up from his seat and becoming a volunteer.

"Alright Miss. Meilleure." Ellets addressed her, "Your going to be dueling against him."

This had her up on her heeled feet with her wand in hand ready to trash her brother like she been wanting. To do for longest time after years of being told to couldn't raise a limb or magical spell against him. Having the opportunity to do so when bored out of her mind with newly purchased wand accessories.

So this had the both of them being placed a few feet away from Lolli and Dissain taking opposites sides. Upon marked lines made in the dirt by Ellets using the heel of his boot he placed them on facing each other. He made sure when they drew their wands they were held at their side within one of their hands. Before he checked the space between marked lines he made was enough room for 10 paces. Had him taking a deep sigh knowing what he was about to do was tricky. Didn't mean he was going to tell two siblings not to do something that both were willing to do.

"Begin and try not harm each other since this isn't a actual duel." Ellets gave them the go ahead.

Both started to walk a slow pace needing to count their steps remembering to stop after taking ten steps. Using whatever spell or enchantment they had on other to disarm or restraint him or her. This allowed Toffy to start listening what she was going to use on her own brother as she strut. Not knowing that he already had in mind about what he was going to do to her planned. When they were done walking it was Dissain that was first to his weaponry wand accessory Rose Set. By turning his wand in to a thorn whip he would use with flip of his whip to knock his sister's wand from her hand. Had it flying to through the air by a few feet before landing near Ellets' feet. Before Toffy could of reaching for it she watched her brother turn the whip into a sword. That had its tip held right at her neck before she could even snatch back her wand.

"Give up?" Ellets called out to her.

She ended up knowing she couldn't do anything with out further distraction against an opponent who already had her pinned. Had her agreeing to Ellets' question about needing to admit defeat at hands of Dissain. This had Dissain stepping away from her transfiguring his sword back to it wand state.

"You could look now." Ferice called gently to Lolli.

She quickly pulled away from his arms and got to her feet calling Toffy a reckless magical user. Before telling her she rather start gathering hearts by her self before running off in to the house. Leaving Ferice to sit the some what impressed about the back bone that was just shown by Lolli. Not like he was going to run after her knowing there were a few ways to find her if she ran off. One was the pin he wore inches away from collar of his sweater that Dissain gotten for him. Gave him a usual ability to locate her through magical means when ever he desired.

Right now he was taking in the sight of a Toffy trying to figure out what she was going to do. She now sat on the ground after being defeated by her brother with her hands in her hair frustrated as heck. Hating how her plans with Lolli about going to local park for hearts was interrupted by THIS. Despite wanting to get back at her brother some how after just losing to him seconds ago.

"Today lesson is over with." Ellets hoisted his wand with his boot, "Where can a guy gather hearts around here?"

A smile that appeared on Toffy's face made her brother and Ferice cringed at thought of what was going through her head. Since she turned on to her knees upon the grassy ground giving Ellets his answer.

* * *

With a twirl of one his wrists and wink of his left eye Ellets showed each teen how adult of the Magical World collected hearts. Even the way he filed them into his own locket in which he stored them all was impressive. Leaving him to take a break in between in getting the amount out numbered the teens. Not like they all didn't get their own after watching Ellets put on a show. Both Ferice and Dissain got their own hearts individually before turning on charm as a couple. This even got them more hearts from a few girls who couldn't keep their eyes off the pair hand in hand.

Both Lolli and Toffy got out with a good amount of their own working their own tactics to get boys attention. What amazed they through use of the Peeping Glass Spell is what they found in chest of some human girls. Rose and Multicolor crystal hearts that had to plucked before turning to Ellets. Asking certain human girls with slight blushes on their cheeks would carry a Rose Colored heart. His answer left Toffy thinking she wasn't anything like her brother when it came to sexual preference. Lolli just got so red in the face it took Ferice to catch her when she become over whelm.

"You telling me." Ellets tried not to laugh, "That Jewel hadn't told YOU girls about sexual preference of humans."

"Was she supposed to?" Lolli looked to Toffy.

"Don't look at me." Toffy threw her arms up.

Ferice and Dissain just rolled their eyes at them while deciding to leave alone with Ellets for another lesson to begin. Their choice to head over to the local ice cream cart for scoop in waffle cone was good idea. Vender even had it on the house after witnessing Ellets' laughing fit and treatment toward them. Telling the boys that the both of them and their sisters need to find a better role model then Ellets. After agreeing with the man after relieving their filled cones that got free toppings.

"That day in the forest before I was attacked by the Orgies." Ferice stared at his two scoops of blue berry muffin in chocolate dipped cone, "I was looking for you favorite plant."

Recalling the fragments of memory from the attack upon his being within the Magical World's forest. Wasn't a pleasant thing for Ferice to remember since main reason for him being in those woods was going to be revealed.

"You know Dream Grass is rarely found plant." Dissain licked away at his ice cream.

"I thought finding it would bring you back." Ferice still hadn't touched his cone.

"At least I ended up finding you because of a drunken Jewel." Dissain leaned over.

Dissain ended up taking Ferice's hand with his own reminding him they needed to thank Jewel some how. Smile that appeared on Ferice's face told any one he already got in mind what they should get her. He just leaned over and end up whispering it into Dissain's ear about what went through his head.

"Sure if we can get the others in on it." Dissain liked his idea.

Ferice told him to finished up the ice cream because his plan to work they needed to get home, and get their hands on the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version]. This just meant the both of them had to get Ellets and girls to corporate long enough they could travel with out causing a scene.

"Bribing them with Ecure may not work since hey have to earn that on their own." Ferice knew that was out of the window.

"No use of transport spell...in public no less." Dissain looked at woven bracelet on his wrist.

"Meaning plan C has got to work?" Ferice sighed.

This had the both of them finishing up the sweet treats they been feasting on before facing three people they weren't ready for. Since by time they re-joined Ellets, Toffy, and Lolli a lecture was coming an end. This had attention between turned from Ellets toward both Ferice and Dissain, who brought up their idea. It saved the couple from the questions that were ready to be asked about their relationship.

"You sure this can get us back together?" Ellets was ready to have this odd plan ready.

Wanting to point everything out was something neither one had the time to point out with Toffy's interruptions. Lolli just couldn't stand the facts that were told to her after what been told her. She was left out of the conversation about what they should be doing now instead of standing around. Not like she would ended up listening to words that were being exchanged between the lot of them.

"Then what are we waiting for..." Lolli whispered

Ellets ended up being one to rush just the girls to waiting vehicle parked within near by lot awaiting to be ridden. The boys were left to take their time in walking behind them the whole walk. Instead of taking each others hands Dissain had one of his tucked arms taken hold by Ferice. Who drew him close ad they walked reminding him that his sister was going to what a rematch sometime soon.

* * *

Two plain white envelops were dropped off for the two queen Candidates for the Magical World eyes only. Person delivering them was none other then Jewel's twin sister Heather Whales. Who insisted on knowing if her Jewel he rekindled her sexual based relationship with Ellets. Not like she was going to get answer from her own sister since Jewel didn't' want to talk about him.

"Don't you have husband of your own to return to?" Jewel asked about her sister's spouse.

"His preparing with rest of the Vanilla's court for Exam." Heather looked around her sister's living room.

Jewel had to request her sister dismiss the large wooden that had been sitting in the middle of the floor. Been used by Heather to come to the human world and hand deliver the invites for two queen Candidates. Ended up disappearing when Heather flickered her left wrist stone framed doorway. Triggering a shrinking effect that turned into a piece of doll house that could be found in human girls' play room. that would be picked up by Heather telling her sister having a portal Pathway was handy.

"Now where are these girls?" Heather wanted to meet them.

To only have answer in the form of three familiars asking about the results of magical duel lesson and demonstration. With Lolli's frog landing on her head while Bethel tried to hide some where on her person. Because closely slithering behind the both of them was Viktor when his next meal was.


	15. Chapter 15

Relocating to the Magical World wasn't something a few of the teens looked forward too because old scandal. Dissain and Ferice relationship ended on terms both didn't want because of rumors and skepticism. Aside from the fact others' negative thoughts about them weren't pleasing to hear. Left the both of them to split apart and stay single for short time before reuniting. Strengthen and repairing shattered ties that ended up bringing the both of closer together.

Person they needed to thank for their second chance was the mentor to queen Candidates and Dissain's master. This had the both of them spending the whole night looking at Dissain's copy of the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version]. Looking for a thank you gift that Jewel would prefer to use then re-gift to someone else. Using advised given to them from Ellets on what not to pick out and what to get.

"We have enough for a Enchanted Rose or box of fairy tail spells." Dissain tried to concentrate.

Ferice was to busy laying between his pajama pants clad legs messing with what was becoming his favorite part of Dissain's body. Since his mouth and hands were all over a uncovered piece of Dissain's anatomy. A very wet rod had harden over the pass few minutes of being handled in gentlest of matter. Stood on up with out much supported from the tips of fingers that rub it down.

"Box of fairy tail spells." Ferice answered him swirling his tongue around Dissain's tip.

Gasp alone he got from the person was blowing told him the job he was doing was making Dissain feel right. Had the Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version] being laid aside by Dissain with page book marked. After shifting his concentration to allow the feelings of delight from Ferice's actions. That would soon bring him to completion screaming Ferice's name as he spilled his essences. Leaving Ferice to pull away from him trying his best to swallow the salty tasting load.

"Want me to take care of you?" Dissain offered with wondering hands.

He ended up finding a lump between Ferice's covered crotch willing to relieve him with little time they had. This got him a slight kiss on the side of his lips before being reminded what he needed to do. Not like the taste of his own seaman turned Dissain away when he agreed with Ferice.

"Meaning I'll be missing out on you masturbating alone." Dissain smirked.

This got his soften member squeezed gently by cold hands that belonged to Ferice that made Dissain slightly gasp . Where he got off the shared bed the two been sleeping in together since Ferice's stay within the human world. Pulling up his pants while reaching for the rest of his night wear and slippers before the room. He ended up taking the his discarded Underworld Mail-Order Book [human world version] with him. Up the stairs his went turning to the page he marked while pulling a order form forth. He filled it out after pulling a pen out his pocket before reaching the door. He would end up opening after turning the knob calling out to who ever was on other side.

"Evenin`." Jewel passed the door.

He wave her a quick wave before heading toward the window above the sink he ended up opening with one hand. Before tearing up the filled out order form six times chanting the Sugar Sugar Rune. Out the window the he tossed the pieces allowing the wind to blow them away before calling out to everyone. Out the door he stepped with the voices of who ever heard him. Being Ava with another filled box of already made potions she just got done brewing hours ago and Ellets guiding the way.

All going out the small back door that Dissain would use when he stepped in to the back yard awaiting someone .To only be reminded by Jewel to meet her in the living room by mid-night tonight. Who had her words backed when the squeals of Bethel and Lolli's frog chasing after him. Since both familiars ended up running out the same door that three people ended up walking out.

"DISSAIN!" A Bethel squealed as loud as he could.

In hopes his master heard his calls for him to answer him to the point he would get away from a hungry frog. His answer came in the form of a hand scooping him up in a single swipe on the ground. To only have the frog running in the back end of boot that that belonged to Ellets. Who almost toppled over on the ground of hard stone when sending out his own order form. To only catch him self with aid from Ava using her Helping Winds charm that kept him from falling to his feet.

She still gripped the box of her own potions when she used her wand that was tucked up her sleeve. In fear of her hands slipping from under the box she held Dissain ended up removing it from her grip. So she could netter use her wand that slopped from her sleeve to better stabilizing Ellets. As the frog ended up shaking off the damage he got from bumping into the guy's boot. Before turning eastward after a few jumps to find a resting spot high enough for him to get a good view. Of swarming bug he started ot used his sticky tongue on snatching each one out of the air.

"Damn frog." Ellets reached out to take hold of the creature.

To only he stopped by the sounds of a motorcycle making a stopping noise just above their heads. Ended up dropping the items that were ordered one by one before lowering a set of ropes for Ava's box. That was carefully tied up in the ropes that pulled the box up before a bag filled with ecure was dropped into Ava's hands. Off the delivery man went telling them he was looking forward to their next order.

"Here." Both Ellets and Dissain exchanged items.

Both had gotten a item in form of a thank you gift for either someone they loved or person stand in front of them. Had end up trading for item the other had gotten before revealing what was gotten. Meaning Ellets not held a book of fairy tale spells while Dissain held transparent box. Bethel had to crawl down his master's arm to get a better look at the box before guessing what it was.

"No Freaking Way!" Bethel knew the item.

"The star constellation collection." Dissain traced the lid top.

He ended up opening the box and found multi jars filled with star light gathered from star of that constellation. Specially labeled with names of those stars that glowed when Dissain laid a finger on them. Reminding him how much ecure was for a single star within this box had him looking to Ellets. Who flat out stopped him from even saying anything about what was handed over to him.

"We got a trip to get ready for." Ellets looked at the book, "See you in the living room."

Ava was the one who couldn't help but insist on looking over the box since she heard about this item. Now was being able to see it for the first time in long while inspired to made some star based potions.

* * *

Jewel's second home within the Magical World looked like a large pumpkin with medium sized on top of it. It would have gotten worst due to Toffy's laughing at the way the structure looked. This made her and Viktor the first ones beside Jewel to see the inside of her home when passing through door. This left the girl to go in a state of shock over the spacial difference of inside over the outside. Had her being moved off to the side by her brother and Ferice so everyone else could enter the place. Giving their own form reaction to how big the inside was from the outside.

"All right, everyone start settling in before we go off to meet with the committee in charge of the competition." Jewel waved her hand around, "So follow where you baggage goes to see where you'll be staying."

She ended making what ever bags everyone decided to bring be lifted into before their owner, and fly around on their own. Moving toward the direction of the up stairs where rooms were already assigned. Behind those bags were the ones that owned them finding out which room they would staying in. Making Dissain and Ferice the first one up those steps taking in the sights of the house. Bethel rested on his master's shoulder clinging to locks of his hair to avoid Lolli's frog and Viktor. Lolli came from behind them with her frog on her head can't wait to see what exam was. Toffy bags circled her head like a halo high above her since she hadn't moved an inch.

"Why didn't Ellets or Ava come with us?" Lolli asked the two missing members of their party.

"Ellets had some personal business here to handle before coming here and Ava is staying back to watch my home in the human world." Jewel explained, "Go get ready."

Lolli was allowed to rush passed Dissain and Ferice, who were taking their sweet time climbing those steps. Taking a moment to move out of the way because of time restriction they were on. Reminding those boys they were attending the girls' exam as their realize they had some where else to be. Ferice ended up letting go of Dissain's hand so he could go up ahead while leaving him.

"Nervous about meeting his parents?" Jewel's voice gave him chills.

"I already meant the sister and know half his relatives who are apart of Vanilla's court." Ferice remember Dissain's great-grandfather and granduncle, "His parents are the last obstacle."

Up the stairs he ran when Lolli's screams were clearly heard and sent up running up the rest of the way. Leaving him to seek her out turning a corner finding Lolli outside the her room with smile on her face. Her familiar still sat on her head croaking like nothing had effected him after she screamed.

"Please tell me a ogre isn't in there." Ferice clasped to the ground.

Lolli ended up pointing in most excited matter possible saying the room was a copy of her bed room in Magical World's palace. All the way down to the silk curtains and sheets that were imported from human world. That placed a smile on her face to the point she had to make a big thing about it.

"See you later." Ferice ended up leaving her sitting there to find where Dissain was.

Not like he needed to go far since two doors down he found his and Dissain's room with door wide open. After stepping inside he found the place was mixture of both boys' room from Magical World. His furniture was spread out through the room with Dissain's belongings laying on them. Everything else from the floor to the ceiling were nothing but color splashed onto the walls. Their bags sat in middle of the room already unpacked with someone on the bed laying on his side.

"Tired?" Ferice kicked the door shut.

"More like combination of that and what's about to happen." Dissain groaned.

"At least you didn't have to put up with Lolli's excitement over her room." Ferice ended up walk toward him.

Before joining him upon that bed asking if he was looking for forward to what would be happening soon. That laugh that came from Dissain's lips about what was just said before reaching up for Ferice. He took by his collar and pulled toward his lips smashing their mouths together in forceful matter. This handed for a good few minutes around five court before someone came knocking. Would open it self just when Ferice snapped his fingers changing both his and Dissain's clothes.

"We going or not?" Jewel asked standing there.

"I'll get my sister." Dissain knew where he was going.

"I thought I wouldn't be getting enough of Lolli's screaming." Ferice sighed.

"Nice outfits." Jewel liked how they match.

Ferice was up and out the door before the person he was kissing looked down and found his altered clothing. Had him on his feet and searching for the glass box that was given to him from Ellets. Take laid on the nightstand opened and missing two its marked bottles and a IOU note in their places.

"His so dead." Dissain wanted to chase after him.

Jewel ended up redirecting him toward the down stairs telling to keep his angry in check until after this. He had ot agree with her since harming someone he loved wouldn't get him far.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Jewel allowed the four teens that had been in her care to go out the door with her sister. She wished them all good luck and each and tried to hold back her tears while hugging each some. She almost smothered Dissain and Ferice within her perky breasts during this good bye. The boys when their heads were released from her iron grip took large breaths of air. Not once did they wanted a second hug form Jewel or Ellets' when it was offered. They ended up telling Lolli and Toffy they wee going to wait outside the two of them. Out the door of Jewel's pumpkin shaped home in rush in fear of being smothered by Jewel once more.

"Wuss!" Toffu called her brother, "What did you seen in him?"

Why would Lolli want to ask that type of question after what she was about to go through this day. She always knew she would be picked to become a queen candidate when compotation came up. She never knew it would be against one of the children of Chocolat and Pierre. Since Toffy may came off rough and scary didn't mean the girl knew how to handle her self. Her brother or Dissain was the one she once carried a torch of love for and would willing give up throne to. Leaving the girl at moment scared out of her wits end about what was about to happen.

"Can we get going?" Lolli tried not to sound so scared.

"Seems she's right." Ellets looked to Jewel's grandfather clock.

Clock was imported from the human world by Heather around the time Jewel reached her first achievement In Magical World. It was meant to be a gag gift toward her sister to tease her about the achievement. That ended up being one of many treasured items that Jewel kept in her second home.

"Be safe and please request to come live me instead of stuffy castle." Jewel sniffled trying not to cry.

Lolli could nodded her head because her nervous were way to wrecked to use actual words in from of a sentence. Toffy just wanted to get out of this place in order to get the exam over with. Ellets was left to escort both the girls out the door while telling Jewel everything was fine. This was where their familiars followed behind them out the door that would close itself.

"I hope his going to be alright." Bethel squealed.

Jewel ended up allowing him onto her shoulder long enough she started to allow tears to fall from her face. Tears that streamed down her face were clearly seen by Bethel parked on her shoulder. Touched the mouse in a emotional way since it reminded him of when Dissain broke up with Ferice. He ended up using his little tail in reaching out matter to wipe out each tear. Finding him self using familiar words of comfort he once used for Dissain on her.

"Everything is going to be." He squealed.

"Makes me wonder how a nice little guy like you could be turned into a mouse." Jewel thought he was to sweet.

"Was caught in the planning stages of taking over the Magical World." He explained, "Got me turned into this."

Jewel ended up smiling before asking him if he liked any kind of fruit as she made her way to the kitchen. The loud squeal of glee she got from her little friend on her shoulder told he was going to have a list.

* * *

A few feet away from the base of Piman Mountain a small encampment had been set up and was occupied. People that were walking around the area were members of Magical World's high class. Some were committee members that had selected the two candidates for queen, or members of Queen Vanilla's court. Here to see which girl gained enough magical experience to pass this exam.

Since before them all were two girls in their witchy attired with their knights behind them. Awaiting for Heather Whales to tell them all what they were going to do on Piman Mountain. Who would step on stage instead of just appearing on in encampment like everybody else. Waving to everyone she knew by their first name before facing the two girls with smile.

"You girls already know that this is to establish what the both of you learned during your preparation in human world." Heather stared those girl down like they done something wrong, "By putting the magical powers you have collected to find a magical herb that you know Dream Grass."

Dissain and Ferice mentally noting that Dream Grass was rare ingredient that couldn't be found just anywhere. Along with remembering it could be used as replacement ingredient in most high level potions. Could be used as a special component in making a illusion based incenses. Aside from using its raw state to manipulate dream state of who ever it was used on.

Having this location picked out for finding this ingredient was because of the environment and climate factor. Since the grass needed a rich soil and enough moisture in the air in order to grow. With a places in volcanic ash and drying lava then this was the place to be.

"Good luck girls." Heather waved her hand.

The had those girls being picked up in the air by a separate air gusts of wind powerful enough to relocate them. Taken to opposites ends of the Mountain's base so they could start their search. Leaving the boys alone to worry if either one of them were going to be aright, or come back alive. Who wouldn't' be bothered by adults thanks to Ellets' request to leave them alone. Leaving them to wonder instead why Jewel was attending this with rest of them. Before either one of them could call on her on their Skull Phone* when Ellets stepped in to answer.

"It revolves around a scandal that took place at the funeral and memorial of Rockin' Robin." Ellets' sighed, "It wasn't a pleasant sight."

He wanted to go on about what had happen if the eye sockets of skull shaped communication device. That was hung from a clip on a belt loop of someone's pants that belonged to Ferice. He ended up unclipping so he could hand it over to Ellets knowing who was calling.

"How's everything?" Jewel's voice came out of the mouth of the skull phone.

Ellets ended up plugging in head set into ear cannel on the skull make this conversation private. Not like he wanted everyone around him and the boys to know content of call. Leaving a few eyes to stare at Ellets have his private conversation while Dissain and Ferice moved away.

"Think your sister is doing alright out there?" Ferice asked looking toward the Mountain.

"Its Lolli I'm worried about." Dissain knew she wasn't a out door person, "We were still in middle of basic battle spells."

Speaking of the two girls that were placed on opposites ends of the Mountain with a time limit of sun down. Would concern any one who took the roles of knights for the girls in this exam. Since neither one of the girls knew any thing about outdoors or even camping within the Magical World. Let alone had enough experience that didn't consist of the field trips headed by Ava.

These two girls could be found almost halfway up the Mountain using different means to hike. Toffy had been complaining about every little thing that would make her trip or cough. Regretting she didn't speak to her brother or mother about possible advice on searching for Dream Grass. Unlike Toffy who was using her mother's Searching Ball to look for the item. Her nervousness wasn't helping her when she activates the magical item in mumbled voice.

"Where is Ferice or my stupid brother when you need them?" Toffy kicked at a dried out bush.

She ended being scratched by a jagged branch that didn't have any leafs or signs of life to it. Leaving her favorite stocking to be torn in two as good amount of blood seeped form the liner scratch on her leg. As she had to keep on walking mumbling to her self about how pointless this was. Wanting so badly to be back in the human world seeping raspberry juice with lime soda. While sitting beside her brother and Ferice learning about differences between glamour and disguise spells.

Lolli was floating around on flora shaped disk that had a spinning bottom that allowed it to be flown around. She was followed the high lighted trail the Searching Ball left for her to follow. It allowed to witness this wonderful light show in mid flight since she was several feet off the ground. Making her relieved she wasn't walking around harming scratching up her ankles.

"Lets see if this trail isn't a dead end." She was hoping.

Light trail of the Searching Ball led her to outside of a cave where on outside was covered in color changing plant. Smile that formed on her face could tell anyone that she had found what she been looking for. She ended up bring fourth her wand she would hold above her head. Spins in a circular motion that sent up a liner form of light in color of her hair that spun around. Before reaching high enough into the air it bursts like a fire cracker found in the human world.

That could be clearly seen form afar by the people in the encampment and Toffy who also found same plant. It was resting near an filmier oasis that dwarves use from drinking to cooking. Who ended up mistaking Toffy for her mother accusing her for almost changing Oasis' flavor. Didn't stop her form sending out her own signal that also would be noticed from encampment. Causing a stir up since this exam for candidates for Queen of Magical World.

* * *

"A tye!" Heather couldn't believe her words.

"This is going to be interesting." Her husband couldn't but joke about it.

Dissain and Ferice were speechless about what was going down wanting to Ellets about what happen. Since the guy had his back turned when both signals went up appeared in the air. Not like he was going to stop a conversation with Jewel to want to turn around become apart of the chaos. Even when his bookie had walked up to boy telling them Mr. Wellington had own a large sum ecure.

"It seems the 0 to ten odds about a impossible tye taking place during the exams actually happened." The bookie mumbled the words.

"We'll inform him." Dissain tried not to laugh.

"Delivery the ecure to address." Ferice hands the bookie a piece of paper.

Not like the guy could fish the two boys in possibly joining the betting going on because of Ellets. The guy was known for his temper when it came defending certain laws like underage betting. After agreeing to show up with the Ecure that would be owed to Ellets for winning. The bookie was gone when Ellets finished up his conversation volunteering to pick up the girls.

Not like the gossiping of people who hadn't moved to do something about the girls would get him an answer. Since he ended up getting Dissain to hand over his magic carpet while Ferice tagged along. Leaving the scene of people running around like their heads were cut off.

Jewel was in middle hosting a private meeting with in her Magical world home's sitting room. Discussing the future of her four charges with the very people that each one of them had come to call their parents. Starting with only Lolli's father being Woo beside Ferice's mother. Both of Toffy's and Dissain's parents sat apart of them wondering why they were called here.

"I've come to find out a few things about your children that not all of you know." Jewel stated.

After Dissain had come to live with her within the human world after terrible fall out he went through Ferice. He told her he didn't want any apart of the Magical World and wanted to become her protege. After Ferice came to live with her after he was found in forest of Magical World. He was willing to give up everything to be with Dissain after they been through. The girls wanted two different things that had nothing to do with either of what boys wanted.

"Now lets hear what you all got to say." Jewel stared serving Tea.

This had a levitating silver platter shifting from person to person offering rose printed tea cups to Jewel's guests. Woo ended up getting up from his seat and marching to the front door. Making it clear he needed to speak with his daughter about this newest discovery made to him. Ferice's mother ended up crushing two tea cups from suppressed angry after what she heard. She wanted her second eldest to start training for special OPs in queen's guard. Chocolat and Pierre didn't really mind as long as both their children were happy with who they were.


End file.
